My Family!
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Karena harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga./ Ini adalah kisah keseharian Taufan yang selalu direpotkan oleh adik-adik kesayangannya, si kembar Api dan Air. Eh ... Mereka akan punya adik baru!/ [Daily life!AU. Kids!ApiAir. Baby!Cahaya. Tangis, tawa, canda, dan kehangatan, ada di sini!]
1. Chapter 1 - Si Kembar

**Chapter 01**

 **Si Kembar**

.

.

 _"Bundaa ... kenapa harus ada adik baru, sih?"_

 _"Iyaa ... Bunda udah bosen ya, sama Air, sama Api?"_

 _"Kok 'bosen', sih? Ya enggak dong, Sayang. Air, Api, dan juga Kak Taufan ... Semuanya anak-anak kesayangan Bunda dan Ayah."_

 _"Terus kenapaa?"_

 _"Hmm ... Kenapa, yaa? Mungkin ... karena Bunda ingin punya anak perempuan?"_

 _"Jadi ... Adik nanti lahirnya perempuan?"_

 _"Nggak tahu juga, Sayang. Bunda sengaja nggak nanya sama Pak Dokter. Biar jadi kejutan. Tapi ... kalau lahir perempuan, Bunda akan beri dia nama ... Cahaya."_

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction BoBoiBoy "My Family!" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun.**_

 _ **Drama keluarga. Daily life. Kids!ApiAir. AU. No powers.**_

 _ **Ada bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku, dan bahasa gaul. Diusahakan tetap in character, tapi kalau nanti ada yang OOC, maafkan yaa~**_ **:")**

* * *

.

.

BRAK!

"Kak Upaaan! Huweee ..."

Taufan nyaris terlonjak ketika dua anak itu mendadak menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Buka pintunya keras banget pula. Kasihan si pintu, jadi kejedot tembok. Untung nggak benjol—eh, rusak.

Dua anak kecil usia enam tahunan langsung naik ke ranjang. Masing-masing mendekati Taufan dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Pemuda lima belas tahun—yang tadinya sedang berbaring santai sambil mendengarkan musik—itu, cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuh. Dilepaskannya _headset_ sambil mematikan pemutar musik di ponsel pintarnya.

"Kak Upan! Kak Upan!"

Salah satu anak berpiyama merah, langsung memeluk lengan kanan Taufan. Dengan berurai air mata, sepasang iris jingga berhias merah terang seperti nyala api, terus menatap Taufan. Sorotnya sangat memelas. Pasti akan menerbitkan iba di hati siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Anak yang satu lagi, sungguh bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan si pemilik iris api. Bedanya, ia tampak lebih kalem, dalam balutan piyama biru pucat. Warna yang sama dengan iris matanya. Anak itu terisak pelan. Ia memilih menyandarkan tubuh ke dada Taufan. Bergelung sedih seperti anak kucing kehilangan induknya. Sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Taufan.

"Hei ... Kalian kenapa?" Taufan—nyaris tak bisa bergerak—bertanya heran. "Api? Air?"

"Kakaak ... _huk huk_... adik baru ... _huk huk_... masih lama, 'kan, datangnya?" Air balas bertanya sambil sesenggukan. Dan masih sambil berbaring nyaman di tubuh kakaknya.

"Wah ... Kakak juga nggak tahu." Taufan mengulum senyum sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Air yang gemetar oleh tangis. "Coba kita ikut Ayah sama Bunda. Kan bisa lebih cepat tahu kabarnya. Kalian sih, nggak mau diajak ke rumah sakit bersalin—"

"Nggak mau!" tiba-tiba Api menyela. "Api nggak mau adik baru! Kalau ada adik baru ... Api sama Air nanti dibuang, 'kan?"

Api mengeratkan dekapannya pada lengan kanan Taufan, lalu menangis keras-keras.

"Ha?"

Taufan masih berusaha mencerna ucapan salah satu dari si kembar itu. 'Adik baru' ... 'dibuang' ... Sampai lama, remaja berpakaian nyaris serba biru itu, sama sekali tak bisa menemukan kaitan di antara keduanya.

"Tunggu, tunggu ... Api, kamu ngomong apa, sih? Siapa yang mau buang kamu dan Air? Itu nggak mungkin banget!"

"Kak Upan bo'ong!" Api menatap Taufan dengan sorot mata menuntut. Masih sambil bersimbah air mata. "Kalau ada adik baru, anak yang lama pasti sedih."

Sepasang iris biru Taufan dipenuhi tanya, sementara dirinya tergelitik mendengar kata-kata 'anak yang lama'. Jadi, di pikiran Api, kalau ada adik baru di rumah, anak sebelumnya akan jadi 'anak lama'? Memangnya barang? Taufan tertawa dalam hati. Lucu juga sih, walaupun kasihan.

"Terus, semua orang jahatin dia," Api masih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Terus, dia dipanggil anak haram. Terus, diusir."

Eh ... _Apa?_

"Kata Bunda, makanan haram itu nggak boleh dimakan. Harus dibuang," Air menyambung. "Jadi ... anak haram itu juga harus dibuang, 'kan?"

Taufan melongo dua-tiga detik.

"Sebentar," katanya kemudian. "Serius, Kakak nggak ngerti kalian ngomong apaan."

"Api lihat di TV," sahut Api. "Bareng Air juga."

Air hanya mengangguk.

"TV?" ulang Taufan.

Perlahan, sebuah pengertian terbentuk di benak remaja itu. Astaga ... sinetron, ya? Entah cerita sinetron macam apa itu, tapi sudah jelas ada kesalahpahaman besar di sini.

"Api, Air, dengerin Kakak," Taufan berkata lembut dan perlahan, supaya kedua adik kecilnya mengerti. "Apa yang kalian lihat itu, cuma cerita di TV. Cuma bohongan."

Api dan Air saling pandang sejenak. Tangis mereka mereda.

"Jadi ... Api sama Air nanti nggak dibuang ... kayak anak yang di TV itu?" tanya Api.

"Nggak bakalan!" Taufan berkata mantap. "Kakak janji."

Air mengangkat badannya sedikit, lantas menatap mata kakak sulungnya. "Kakak nggak bo'ong, 'kan?"

Taufan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Dulu, waktu Api dan Air lahir, Kakak juga tetap di sini. Lalu, kita bertiga terus sama-sama sampai sekarang. Ya, 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, si Kembar saling pandang. Kemudian mereka menatap Taufan dan mengangguk kompak.

"Nah, sekarang juga sama," kata Taufan lagi. "Kalau nanti adik baru datang, kalian akan tetap di sini. Menemaninya, dan menjadi kakaknya."

Taufan nyaris tertawa melihat mata kedua adiknya yang membulat sempurna begitu mendengar kata-kata 'menjadi kakak'. Dia hampir yakin masalah sudah selesai, ketika Api mendadak _ngambek_ lagi.

"Tapi Api tetep nggak mau punya adik baru!" anak itu merajuk.

Taufan sungguh ingin garuk-garuk kepala sekarang. Andai saja kedua tangannya tidak sedang sibuk. "Lho, kenapa?"

"Nanti Bunda sama Ayah sayangnya sama adik baru ... Terus, Api sama Air nggak disayang lagi ..."

Api kembali menangis. Lalu menular kepada Air.

"Aduuh ... jangan nangis, dong ..." Taufan mulai kebingungan. "Nggak, kok. Bunda sama Ayah sayang kita semua."

Tangis si kembar malah semakin keras.

"Kakak bo'ong!" jerit Air.

Disambung oleh Api, "Kak Upan jahat!"

Nah, lho! Sekarang malah jadi Taufan yang jahat.

"Api, Air ... jangan nangis, _please_ ... Ini udah malem." Taufan memutar otak. "Ya udah. Kalian pergi tidur, _gih._ Nanti Kakak bacain cerita—"

"Nggak mau!" Api dan Air menjerit kompak. Tetap menangis.

"Mm ... Kakak bikinin susu, mau ya?" Taufan coba membujuk. "Nanti Kakak kasih biskuit cokelat kesukaan kalian. Itu, lho ... yang diputer, dijilat, terus dicelup—"

"NGGAK MAU!" Tangis si Kembar makin menjadi.

Oke, Taufan benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kalau sampai Api dan Air menolak biskuit kesukaan mereka, berarti level _baper_ -nya sudah _kebangetan._ Di saat genting itulah, di kepala Taufan melintas ide yang berbahaya. Dia mempertimbangkannya sejenak, lalu memutuskan sudah tak ada pilihan lain lagi.

Apa boleh buat? Demi kedua adiknya, Taufan rela berkorban jiwa-raga sekalipun!

"Air, Api, kita nonton kartun, yuk!"

Tangis si kembar langsung berhenti. Keduanya menatap Taufan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Masih diselingi isak-isak kecil.

"Kakak punya DVD film bagus, deh," lanjut Taufan. "Judulnya _BoBoiBoy The Movie."_

"Itu film apa?" tanya Api.

"Serem, nggak?" sambung Air.

"Nggak serem, kok. Seru, malahan!"

Kedua iris safir Taufan berbinar antusias. Namun, kemudian ia terdiam ragu. Apa aman mengajak anak berusia enam tahun menonton film aksi _superhero?_ Bagaimanapun, ada adegan kekerasan di situ.

"Kak Upan?"

"Kakak?"

Api dan Air memanggil bersamaan, sambil menatap Taufan dengan sorot mata bertanya-tanya. Heran karena sang kakak mendadak diam.

"Mm ... Yah ... Pokoknya, ini cerita tentang pahlawan super melawan _alien_ jahat," Taufan berusaha menjelaskan se- _simple_ mungkin.

"Berarti ... ada berantemnya?" tanya Api dengan mata berbinar. Anak ini memang selalu tertarik dengan genre laga.

"Tapi, kata Bunda ... anak kecil nggak boleh nonton yang ada berantem-berantemnya," ujar Air tiba-tiba.

Api tersentak kecewa. Namun, setelah itu, jelas terlihat bahwa ia setuju dengan kembarannya. "Kak Upan bandel, ih! Ngajakin nonton film berantem."

"Nanti dimarahin Bunda, lho!" tambah Air.

Taufan tertawa garing. Demi apa, dia baru saja dinasehati bocah-bocah umur enam tahun. Yah, tapi setidaknya Api dan Air sudah tidak menangis lagi. Dan sebenarnya malah bagus kalau mereka menolak ajakannya.

"Ya udah," kata Taufan kemudian. "Kalau gitu, sekarang kalian _bobo'_. Beneran, ini udah lewat jam tidur kalian."

Api dan Air terdiam, lalu saling pandang.

"Kenapa lagi?" Taufan bertanya waswas. Apa pun itu, jangan sampai mereka menangis lagi.

"Belum ngantuk," kata Air.

Haduh ... anak ini! Padahal biasanya selalu mengantuk. Bisa tidur kapan saja dan di mana saja. Tapi giliran waktunya tidur, malah betah _melek._

"Kita nonton filmnya aja deh, Kak Upan," usul Api.

"Lah? Kirain kalian nggak mau nonton."

"Tapi Api mau nonton _alien_!"

"Air juga mau. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Bunda."

Taufan menghela napas lelah. Tadi _ngomong_ apa, sekarang minta apa. _Dasar bocah!_

"Iya deh, iyaa ..."

"Asyiiik ..."

Demikianlah, Taufan telah menggali kuburnya sendiri.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halo~apa kabar, semuanya? Semoga sehat-sehat, yah~ ^_^

Kali ini lagi pengin coba bikin _fanfic_ ringan. _No powers, no action, no angst, no_ sedih-sedih ... ahahah ... Inilah dia, _daily life_ elemental siblings. :"D

Awalnya, cuma iseng-iseng aja kepikiran ... di antara para pecahan BoBoiBoy, nama siapa aja yang bisa dipakai di kehidupan nyata?

Yang pertama terlintas, Taufan. Kayaknya lumayan sering tahu orang yang bernama Taufan (atau Topan). Berikutnya, Air. Pernah tahu seseorang dengan nama itu. Kalau Api, ada tetanggaku yang bernama itu, lho~! Dan terakhir, Cahaya. Kurasa nama ini lumayan populer di Indonesia, hehe ...

Nah! Jadilah, kubikin drama keluarga dengan keempat nama itu. Semoga menghibur.

Silakan krisarnya, berhubung saya baru pertama nulis cerita ringan begini. Ini maunya ada humor juga. Tapi entah jadinya lucu apa enggak (nggak bakat ngelawak~ T_T). Penasaran juga sih, kisah _simple_ kayak gini apakah cukup menarik?

Gimana menurut kalian? :"D

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **30.09.2017**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kak Upan

**Chapter 02**

 **Kak Upan**

.

.

Waktu Api dan Air masih belajar berbicara, mereka memanggil Taufan dengan sebutan 'Kak Upan'. Tentu saja, karena saat itu keduanya masih cadel. Seiring waktu, sebutan itu menjadi panggilan kesayangan bagi Taufan. Bahkan Ayah dan Bunda kadang-kadang menggunakan nama itu untuk memanggilnya di hadapan duo si kecil.

Hingga suatu hari, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Air mengubah panggilannya menjadi 'Kakak'. Sedangkan Api, entah kenapa juga, tetap memanggilnya 'Kak Upan'. Walaupun sebenarnya dia—seperti juga Air—sudah bisa mengucapkan nama 'Taufan' dengan sempurna.

Lalu, sekarang, Taufan akan mendapatkan adik lagi di usianya yang sudah hampir menginjak 15 tahun. Entah adik laki-laki lain, atau mungkin kali ini adik perempuan. Tak lama lagi, akan ada tambahan satu bocah kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Kak Upan.

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Drama keluarga. Daily life. Kids!ApiAir. AU. No powers.**_

 _ **Ada bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku, dan bahasa gaul. Diusahakan tetap in character, dengan kemungkinan OOC di sana-sini~**_ **:")**

* * *

.

.

"Fan!"

Suara lembut itu menyapa Taufan ketika ia baru saja hendak meninggalkan kelas dengan tas selempang biru tersandang. Ia pun menoleh.

Dilihatnya gadis manis berkerudung merah jambu berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa, Yaya?" tanya Taufan.

Yaya—gadis berkerudung itu—mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Membuat hati Taufan sontak dijalari kehangatan. "Besok bunda kamu jadi pulang, 'kan?"

Taufan mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Rencananya sih, begitu."

" _Ciee_ ... Yang nanyain calon ibu mertua~"

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis manis berambut hitam, berkucir dua, dan berkacamata, sudah berdiri di samping Yaya. Entah dari mana dan sejak kapan, tahu-tahu saja dia sudah ada di situ. Seluruh siswa kelas 9A Sekolah Menengah Pertama Pulau Rintis, sudah maklum dengan sang gadis manis beretnis Cina yang kecepatan bicara maupun bergeraknya di atas rata-rata itu. Apa istilahnya, ya ... 'datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar'?

Eh, itu beda lagi, ya?

"Perhatian banget, sih?" gadis bermanik biru itu masih menggoda Yaya. Mengerlingnya penuh arti, hingga Yaya merona.

"Ying! Apaan, sih!" Yaya berseru dengan nada memprotes, tapi malu-malu.

Ying—nama gadis itu—tertawa ceria. "Hihihi ... Dasar Yaya! Malu tapi mau—"

"YING!" Yaya yang gemas, refleks hendak mencubit lengan Ying. Namun, yang bersangkutan sudah lari ke samping Taufan yang cuma cengar-cengir _gaje._

"Aku kan mau lihat dedek bayi," sambung Yaya. "Pasti lucu banget. Ya 'kan, Fan?"

"Eh? Aku juga belum lihat, kok," sahut Taufan.

"Kok bisa?" Kening Ying berkerut heran. "Bukannya adikmu sudah lahir?"

"Iya, sih," kata Taufan. "Tapi aku kan harus jagain si Kembar di rumah. Mereka nggak mau diajak ke rumah sakit."

"Lho? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yaya.

"Entah." Taufan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin mereka ngambek karena cemburu?"

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang sejenak.

"Lucunyaaa ... Hahaha ..."

Taufan cemberut, sementara kedua gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Lucu apanya? Aku yang repot, tahu!"

 _"Haiya!_ Nanti kalau sudah ketemu adiknya, mereka pasti sayang!" ujar Ying yakin.

"Betul, tuh!" dukung Yaya. "Siapa yang bisa menolak bayi kecil yang lucu?"

"Aku harap juga gitu." Taufan melirik jam dinding di atas papan tulis. "Ya udah. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, nih! Ada janji kecil sama si Kembar. Ntar ngambek lagi kalau nunggu kelamaan."

Taufan menatap Yaya, lalu bertanya, "Yaya ... mau pulang bareng?"

Yaya menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih ada rapat OSIS habis ini."

"Hari Sabtu masih sibuk aja OSIS?" Taufan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya udah, yang penting kamu jaga kesehatan. Jangan telat makan, dan jangan capek-capek. Oke?"

"Siap!"

Yaya mengangkat tangannya sejenak, melakukan gerakan menghormat. Sementara senyum manisnya terlukis untuk Taufan seorang.

 _"Ehem!"_ Ying memecah keheningan yang tercipta akibat kedua sahabatnya hanya saling pandang dan saling melempar senyum. "Heeei ... Masih ada aku di sini. _Dasar!_ Dunia bukan cuma milik kalian berdua, tahu!"

Yaya menunduk dengan wajah merona. Taufan cuma tertawa.

"Ya udah, aku duluan, ya!" pamit Taufan kemudian. "Sampai besok, Yaya."

"Oke, Fan."

"Hei! Besok aku juga mau ke rumahmu!"

"Yaa ... Sampai besok juga, Ying!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Dua anak tampak sedang bermain di ruang keluarga sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Tidak bergaya terlalu mewah, tapi tertata rapi dan elegan. Ialah Api, sedang asyik membuat pesawat kertas. Satu pesawat berbahan kertas warna biru muda sudah selesai, dan sudah diletakkannya di atas meja kayu berukir artistik. Pesawat kedua tengah dibuatnya dari kertas warna merah menyala.

Ah, ya, ralat. Bukan dua, melainkan hanya satu anak—Api—yang bermain dengan kertas warna, sambil duduk di sofa krem. Anak satu lagi, Air, sudah tertidur pulas di sofa yang sama, di samping saudaranya.

Tak lama, pesawat kertas merah itu jadi. Api menjajarkannya di samping pesawat kertas biru muda. Anak itu tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Namun, tiga detik kemudian, mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. Lantas melihat jam dinding.

Kayak bisa baca jam aja itu anak, padahal enggak.

"Kak Upan lamaaa!"

Api menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran sofa. Ia bersedekap sambil bersungut-sungut, yang malah terlihat lucu. Bosan marah-marah sendiri, anak itu mulai mengganggu adik kembarnya yang masih meringkuk nyaman di sofa. Benar-benar seperti anak kucing.

"Air bobo' terus, sih?" Api mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang adik. "Bangun, dong!"

"Nggg ..."

Air—masih setengah tidur—cuma membuka matanya sedikit.

"Ayo, maiiin ..." Api masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh Air yang malah semakin menggulung seperti bola.

"Nggak mau ... Males ... Ngantuk ..."

Air memejamkan matanya lagi. Kata-kata sakti tadi biasanya sudah membuat orang lain menyerah membangunkannya. Tapi Api masih saja menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang adik. Makin keras malahan, sampai Air terpaksa bangun.

"Ayo, main!"

Api nyengir lebar. Ditatapnya Air yang sudah duduk di sofa sambil menguap kecil. Masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Main apa?" Air bertanya malas.

"Hehe ..." Api cuma tertawa kecil. Diambilnya kedua pesawat kertas dari atas meja. Lantas disodorkannya salah satu kepada Air.

"Pesawat kertas?" tanya Air sambil menerima pesawat kertas biru muda.

"Kita lomba!" Api berkata antusias. "Yang pesawatnya jatuh duluan ke lantai, berarti kalah."

Air diam sejenak. "Yang menang dapat apa?"

"Mmm ..." Api berpikir sebentar. "Dapat pesawatnya yang kalah!"

Air diam lagi. Dipandangnya pesawat kertas milik Api, lalu miliknya sendiri. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, tiba-tiba anak itu menjatuhkan pesawat kertasnya ke lantai. Kemudian diambilnya lagi.

"Air kalah."

Setelah berkata begitu, Air menyerahkan pesawatnya begitu saja kepada Api. Ia lantas kembali berbaring di sofa, dan sudah tertidur dalam hitungan detik.

Sementara itu, Api bengong menatap dua pesawat kertas di tangannya dua-tiga detik. Setelah sadar apa yang barusan terjadi, anak itu langsung cemberut. Ia meletakkan kedua pesawat kertas di atas meja, lalu kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya.

"Aiiir ... Temenin Api main, dooong ..."

Wajah Air berkerut. Tidak bangun, tapi jelas terganggu oleh ulah Api yang terus mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Ayo, maiiin ..."

"Nggg ... Ngantuuk ..."

"Sekalii aja ... Air, ayooo ..."

Api terus merengek minta ditemani bermain. Akhirnya Air mengeluh malas, lalu membuka mata. Masih malas-malasan, anak itu lantas duduk. Dia berpikir, menuruti kemauan Api adalah cara paling cepat supaya dirinya bisa tidur nyenyak.

Dalam waktu singkat, Api dan Air sudah bersiap dengan pesawat kertas masing-masing.

"Api hitung sampai tiga, terus lempar, ya!" kata Api penuh semangat.

Air cuma menjawab malas, "Yaa ..."

"Satu ... dua ... tiga!"

Api melempar pesawatnya hingga terbang tinggi. Air melempar dengan lembut. Pesawat biru muda itu terbang mulus, naik lalu turun lagi dalam lintasan parabola. Dan mendarat di _buffet._

"Yaah ... nyangkut," kata Api.

Sementara, pesawat merah sudah terbang semakin rendah. Sampai akhirnya mendarat di lantai.

"Berarti ... Air yang menang?" tanya Air. "Pesawat Api jatuh duluan ke lantai."

Api menggembungkan pipinya dengan mimik kesal.

"Nggak mau! Itu curang!" protesnya.

"Tapi kan, Air nggak sengaja," Air membela diri. "Ya udah. Kalau gitu, Api yang menang, deh. Pesawatnya buat Api aja."

"Nggak! Pokoknya Api mau diulang!"

Air menatap lemari _buffet_ yang untuk ukuran anak 6 tahun tentulah sangat tinggi. Bagian bawah _buffet_ itu adalah laci-laci bertingkat di tengah, serta dua lemari kecil di kanan dan kirinya. Di atasnya, adalah tempat meletakkan TV, beserta DVD player dan tumpukan DVD film. Di tingkat teratas, ada banyak piala maupun benda sejenis yang merupakan penghargaan milik Ayah dan Taufan.

Dan di rak teratas itulah, pesawat milik Air tersangkut dengan indahnya. Di antara piala-piala.

"Tapi pesawatnya nyangkut tinggi," kata Air. "Gimana ngambilnya?"

Api berpikir sebentar. Ia lalu berlari ke bagian belakang rumah, dan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan membawa kemoceng. Dicobanya meraih pesawat kertas biru dengan bantuan kemoceng, tapi tidak sampai. Masih belum menyerah, diletakkannya kemoceng, lantas berlari lagi ke belakang. Tak lama, ia kembali sambil membawa bangku plastik. Sekali lagi, dengan kemoceng di tangan, ia coba meraih pesawat kertas. Kali ini dengan naik ke atas bangku plastik.

"Api, nanti jatuh ..."

Air yang khawatir, akhirnya ikut beranjak mendekat. Api tidak menyahut, masih sibuk dengan kemocengnya. Sementara, Air memegangi bangku yang dijadikan pijakan itu, tak ingin saudaranya celaka.

"Api ... ayo, turun ..."

"Bentar, Air. Dikit lagi, nih!"

Ujung kemoceng yang dipegang Api sudah hampir berhasil menjatuhkan pesawat kertas. Tapi sayangnya, bukan cuma pesawat kertas, satu piala kecil di dekatnya ikut goyah. Piala berbahan kayu itu cukup ringan untuk ikut terseret ke pinggir. Lantas oleng, tertarik gravitasi, dan jatuh!

"Api, awas!" Air berseru kaget, mengejutkan Api juga.

 _Tuk._

"Aduh!"

Api mengeluh kecil ketika piala itu sempat mengenai kepalanya, yang untungnya sedang memakai topi—

 _PRAK!_

—lantas benar-benar jatuh ke lantai.

"API!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Taufan tidak terkejut sewaktu mendapati pintu rumah dalam keadaan terkunci. Memang, seharusnya Ayah masih ada di rumah. Mungkin ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan di ruang kerjanya, sehingga Ayah memilih mengunci pintu. Tidak masalah, toh Taufan juga membawa salah satu kunci duplikat.

"Kok sepi?"

Pemuda itu bergumam sendiri ketika sampai di ruang keluarga. Diletakkannya ke atas meja, tas plastik berlogo minimarket dekat rumah.

"Api, Air! Kalian di mana?" Taufan berseru. "Es krimnya keburu mencair, lho!"

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Api dan Air muncul. Mereka tampak ragu-ragu mendekati Taufan, membuat remaja beriris biru itu mengangkat alis.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Tuh, Kakak udah beli es krim banyak. Rasanya macam-macam. Kalian pilih aja, sukanya yang mana."

Api dan Air masih berdiri diam di depan sang kakak, tampak gelisah.

"Heei ... Ada apa?" Taufan bertanya lagi, kali ini sambil berlutut di depan si Kembar.

Api yang terus menunduk, pelan-pelan mengangkat wajah. Anak itu sejak tadi menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik punggungnya. Ragu-ragu, dia mengeluarkan apa yang disembunyikannya. Seketika itu juga, Taufan terbelalak kaget. Senyumnya pun terhapus. Diambilnya benda yang ada di tangan Api.

Piala kecil berbahan kayu miliknya.

"Ini—Ini _kenapa?"_

Taufan nyaris tak bisa berkata-kata. Piala sederhana itu memiliki hiasan artistik di bagian atas. Berupa patung anak kecil yang sedang melompat di atas _skateboard._ Tadinya. Patung kecil itu sekarang patah, sehingga terpisah dari bagian bawahnya yang berbentuk balok. Di bagian bawah itulah, terukir apa yang menjadi kebanggaan Taufan

.

JUARA I

Lomba Skateboard Kategori Junior

Antar-Sekolah Pulau Rintis

.

"Kak Upan ... maaf," Api berkata lirih. "Api nggak sengaja. Tadi Api mau ambil pesawat kertas pakai kemoceng. Terus pialanya kesenggol ..."

"Kakak ... Air yang salah, kok," Air ikut bicara. "Air yang lempar pesawatnya, terus nyangkut di dekat piala ..."

Taufan terdiam sebentar. Berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang terbakar amarah.

"Api, Air!" Tanpa sadar, Taufan membiarkan nada suaranya meninggi. "Ini kan piala pertama Kakak waktu SD dari kejuaraan _skateboard!"_

Api dan Air menunduk kompak. Sementara Taufan menarik napas panjang. Sampai kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu yang lain.

"Tunggu ... Kenapa kalian kotor?"

Taufan meletakkan piala yang rusak itu di atas meja. Ia lalu memeriksa noda-noda putih tipis di baju dan badan si Kembar.

"Tepung?" katanya kemudian. "Kalian main di dapur?!"

Nada suara Taufan yang kembali meninggi, membuat kedua adiknya tersentak.

"Kak ... Itu ..."

Mengabaikan ucapan Air, Taufan bergegas menuju dapur. Tumpahan tepung ada di lantai dan meja dapur. Sebagiannya bercampur air. Belum lagi cangkir-cangkir plastik dan beberapa sendok yang berantakan di mana-mana.

"Kakak ..."

Taufan baru saja menarik napas dalam-dalam, ketika suara kecil itu memanggilnya. Air dan Api menyusul, tapi tidak berani mendekat.

"Sudah berapa kali Kakak bilang? Jangan main-main di dapur!" marah Taufan sambil menghampiri si Kembar. Keduanya menunduk sambil berdiri berdempetan di ambang pintu dapur.

Taufan menghela napas sekali lagi. Tak ada gunanya marah-marah sekarang. Masih ada sisa-sisa 'kekacauan' yang harus dibereskan.

"Masuk ke kamar kalian," katanya kemudian, berusaha lebih melunakkan suara.

"Tapi, Kak Upan—"

 _"Sekarang!"_

Api yang tadinya sudah berani mengangkat wajah, kembali tertunduk. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Nggak usah nangis," kata Taufan lagi. "Sana, ke kamar!"

Api masih diam menunduk. Air lah yang akhirnya berinisiatif.

"Kakak ... maaf ...," anak itu berkata. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Api dan mengajaknya pergi.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Acara beres-beres dapur selesai dengan cepat. Tapi acara makan es krim bareng sepertinya harus gagal total. Taufan sudah memasukkan semua es krim itu ke dalam kulkas supaya tidak meleleh.

 _Ah, sudahlah! Tanggal kedaluwarsanya masih lama ini._ Daripada itu, Taufan lebih memikirkan kedua adiknya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka nangis di kamar?" gumamnya sambil menghela napas. "Apa aku tadi keterlaluan, ya ...?"

Daripada kepikiran, Taufan memutuskan untuk menengok ke kamar si Kembar. Kamar itu ada di dekat tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

Begitu membuka pintu, Taufan melihat Air sudah bergelung nyaman di kasur sambil memeluk gulingnya. Api sepertinya juga sudah hampir tertidur di samping kembarannya. Tapi dia langsung bangun waktu pintu dibuka.

"Kak Upan!"

Seruan Api membuat Air ikut terbangun. Akhirnya, kedua anak itu duduk manis di kasur. Sementara Taufan mendekat, lalu ikut duduk di tepi ranjang yang sama.

"Kakak masih marah?" tanya Air. Ekspresi sedihnya meluluhkan hati Taufan seketika. Ditambah Api yang ikut memberikan tatapan imut berkaca-kaca.

"Sini."

Si Kembar memenuhi panggilan Taufan, sampai akhirnya duduk tepat di hadapan sang kakak.

"Dengar, ya ... Piala itu memang penting buat Kakak. Tapi ... itu cuma piala. Kakak lebih sayang sama kalian."

Taufan memeluk Api dan Air yang langsung membalas pelukannya erat-erat.

"Tapi lain kali jangan nakal-nakal lagi!" tambah Taufan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya!" Api menyahut dengan semangat.

Sementara, Air cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Omong-omong, kalian sama Ayah, 'kan?" tanya Taufan kemudian. "Ayah mana?"

"Ayah ke tempat Bunda," jawab Air.

"Lho? Ayah sudah ke rumah sakit?" tanya Taufan lagi. "Terus, kalian sama siapa di rumah?"

Kali ini Api yang menjawab, "Sama Oom Ijo."

"Oom Ijo?" Kening Taufan berkerut. "Terus ... Oom Ijo di mana sekarang?"

"Di kamar," jawab Api.

"Bobo' siang?" tambah Air.

 _Memangnya kamu?_ pikir Taufan spontan.

"Ya udah. Sekarang kalian bobo' siang, ya? Kalian pasti ngantuk, 'kan?"

Entah apa karena pengaruh 'kemarahan' Taufan sebelumnya, Api dan Air jadi sangat penurut. Padahal, Taufan pikir mereka akan merengek-rengek meminta es krim yang sudah dijanjikannya.

Atau mungkin mereka sudah lupa.

Yang jelas, sekarang ini, ada satu orang yang harus dimintai pertanggungjawaban. Orang yang seharusnya sudah diserahi oleh Ayah untuk menjaga kedua adiknya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar si Kembar, Taufan bergegas naik ke lantai dua.

.  
.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, semuanya~! \\(^o^)

Akhirnya "My Family!" berlanjut lagi. _Chapter_ kedua ini berpusat ke Taufan, sesuai judulnya. Termasuk ngeliatin dikit kehidupan sekolah Taufan, dan juga teman-temannya. Bonus, 'tanda-tanda' TauYa dikit~hehe ... ;-)

Hmm ... Kalau ngeliat perkembangannya sih, kayaknya karakter-karakter di _fic_ ini akan terus bertambah, dibandingkan rencana awal yang cuma Taufan dan adik-adiknya (plus ortu mereka, tentunya).

 _Next_ ~ada tokoh baru lagi nih kayaknya. Siapa itu 'Oom Ijo'? Kalau di BoBoiBoy aslinya, yang ijo-ijo ya si Adu Du. Atau kalau yang mirip-mirip namanya, mungkin ... Ejo Jo? *diselepet _readers_ *

Atau ...?

Yang penasaran, nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya, yah~ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **21.10.2017**


	3. Chapter 3 - Oom Ijo

**Chapter 03**

 **Oom Ijo**

.

.

 _Menyebalkan ..._

 _Menyebalkan._

 _Menyebalkan!_

 _MENYEBALKAN!_

 _POKOKNYA MENYEBALKAN!_

 _Udah, gitu aja._

Mungkin seperti itulah ungkapan Taufan, kalau dia diminta untuk mendeskripsikan 'orang itu'.

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Drama keluarga. Daily life. Kids!ApiAir. AU. No powers.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Ada bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku, dan bahasa gaul. Karakter yang baru muncul di chapter ini harus OOC demi kemaslahatan bersama~**_ **:")**

* * *

.

DILARANG MASUK.

Taufan memandang sinis tulisan merah di atas dasar papan bercat putih itu. Ukurannya kecil saja. Dan digantungkan dengan tali ke kenop pintu sebuah kamar yang letaknya persis di depan kamar Taufan. Di dekat tangga, di lantai dua rumahnya.

Dengan suasana hati yang belum sepenuhnya membaik, Taufan membuka pintu itu, mengabaikan tulisan tadi. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia pun langsung masuk tanpa permisi, tetapi berhenti dua langkah di depan pintu.

"Oom!"

Taufan memanggil seseorang yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di atas meja, duduk membelakanginya. Yang tampak hanyalah rambut jabrik pendek berwarna biru gelap, dengan _headphone_ putih beraksen garis-garis biru muda bertengger di kepala. Mungkin dia sedang mendengarkan musik, sampai-sampai tidak sadar ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tidak biasanya Taufan sampai mendengus kesal, tetapi kali ini dilakukannya. Ia lantas mendekat hingga berdiri tiga langkah di belakang orang tadi.

"OOM KAI!"

Seruan—atau lebih tepatnya teriakan—Taufan kali ini sukses mengalihkan perhatian orang itu. Dia menoleh, dan tatapan garang dari sepasang iris merah terang menghunjam penglihatan Taufan seketika.

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA BACA TULISAN DI PINTU!?" orang itu balik meneriaki Taufan sambil melepaskan _headphone-_ nya. Dibiarkannya benda itu tetap terkalung di leher.

"Buat apa pasang tulisan itu kalau pintunya nggak dikunci?"

Taufan sama sekali tidak gentar walaupun baru saja dibentak. Sebaliknya, tatapan laki-laki di hadapannya yang justru melembut.

"Lho? Taufan sudah pulang?" Wajah tampan itu mengulas satu senyum spontan.

"Belum, masih di jalan!" Taufan menyahut ketus.

"... Kamu marah?" Netra merah terang itu berkilat, sementara sang pemiliknya kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyum miring yang tipis, membuat Taufan jengkel melihatnya. "Hoo ... Taufan bisa marah juga?"

Taufan mendelik, tetapi malas meladeni ledekan itu. Satu-dua detik ia hanya memandang 'Oom Kai'—atau 'Oom Ijo', panggilan kesayangan dari Api dan Air—dalam diam. Namanya Kaizo, pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang merupakan adik dari Ayah. Saat ini masih berstatus mahasiswa TI—Teknik Informatika—tetapi katanya sudah tinggal menunggu wisuda.

Secara keseluruhan, dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan—menurut Taufan. Dia angkuh, atau mungkin hanya sangat percaya diri, entahlah. Yang jelas, Kaizo banyak dikagumi, khususnya oleh kaum hawa.

Mengherankan bagi Taufan. Lihat saja! Bukan cuma satu-dua kali Kaizo marah-marah tidak jelas, hanya karena merasa terganggu saat sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Keponakan sendiri pun tega dibentak-bentak. Orang kayak gitu masa' bisa punya banyak penggemar?

 _Dunia ini memang aneh!_

"Kenapa Oom nggak jagain si Kembar?" protes Taufan kemudian. "Mereka masih kecil, Oom! Masih TK!"

"Ck! Mereka sudah besar," Kaizo berkata enteng. "Sebentar lagi sudah mau SD, 'kan?"

"Kalau mereka kenapa-kenapa gimana, coba?"

"Tapi mereka nggak kenapa-kenapa, 'kan?"

"Apaan? Dapur berantakan, pialaku rusak! Itu yang Oom bilang nggak kenapa-kenapa?"

Kaizo masih menanggapi santai tatapan Taufan yang berapi-api. Malah, ia tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Hoo ... Jadi, kamu marah karena piala?" Satu pertanyaan tepat sasaran, sontak membungkam Taufan. "Apa Api atau Air terluka?"

"Nggak, sih ..."

"Ya sudah. Kecuali kalau bagimu, piala lebih penting daripada adik-adikmu."

Taufan terdiam lagi, sadar ucapan pamannya memang benar. Tapi, tetap saja ...

"Oom jangan ngalihin pembicaraan, deh!" Sepasang iris biru itu menentang mata Kaizo dengan tatapan menuntut. "Intinya, Oom Kai sudah diserahi Ayah untuk jagain Api dan Air, tapi Oom sama sekali nggak tanggung jawab!"

Kaizo menghela napas.

"Terus ... kamu mau apa?"

Taufan berdecak malas. "Telat, Oom. Kalau Oom mau bantuin juga, udah aku beresin semuanya."

Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alis. Diangkatnya bahu sedikit.

"Eh! Omong-omong ... kok Oom Kai ada di sini?" tiba-tiba Taufan mengganti topik. Diam-diam kemarahannya telah mereda.

"Yah ... semua urusan di kampus sudah beres. Tinggal tunggu wisuda dua bulan lagi," kata Kaizo. "Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pulang. Kan Kakak Ipar baru melahirkan. Aku juga mau lihat keponakanku yang baru lahir."

"Ooh ..."

"Omong-omong, adikmu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Lho? Ayah belum kasih tahu Oom?"

Kaizo mengangkat bahu. "Katanya kejutan."

Taufan tertawa garing. "Sama aku Ayah juga bilang begitu."

"Oh ya?" Kaizo tersenyum samar. "Dasar Abang."

"Ya udah, aku balik ke kamar dulu. Tadi aku ke sini cuma mau protes doang, kok. Sekalian gangguin Oom—"

 _"Taufan!"_

Kaizo hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat Taufan berbalik pergi. Masih sambil tertawa.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kaizo meregangkan tubuh sejenak ketika akhirnya selesai dengan pekerjaan di laptopnya. Satu tahun terakhir ini, ia memang sudah mulai mengambil beberapa proyek kecil yang memerlukan keahliannya sebagai _programmer freelance._ Hitung-hitung cari pengalaman kerja. Honornya pun lumayan.

 _Sip!_ Pekerjaan kali ini pun lancar. Tinggal mengirim hasilnya kepada klien lewat _email._ Kemudian, Kaizo ingat, abangnya telah memasang _Wi-Fi_ di rumah ini. Sekalian saja dikirim sekarang.

Setelah selesai, Kaizo mematikan semua perangkatnya. Lantas memutuskan untuk mandi saat menyadari hari sudah sangat sore. Pemuda itu bersenandung kecil, membayangkan bisa menikmati mandi yang nyaman lagi. Tiap kamar di rumah ini punya kamar mandi sendiri, sehingga 'privasi' takkan pernah terganggu. Peralatannya pun cukup lengkap, bahkan dia bisa berendam di _bath tub_ kalau mau.

Untuk mahasiswa biasa yang tinggal di kost murah, rumah ini bagaikan istana—ah, tidak, _surga dunia!_ Sebenarnya Kaizo bisa saja memilih tempat kost yang lebih baik. Atau _jauh_ lebih baik. Abangnya takkan keberatan membiayai semahal apa pun keperluan kuliahnya di Ibukota. Tapi Kaizo ingin mandiri, sehingga membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya dengan hasil kerja sambilan. Yang tentunya membuat dia harus banyak berhemat. Cukuplah biaya kuliahnya ditanggung penuh oleh sang kakak.

Singkat kata, singkat cerita, acara mandi selesai dengan cepat. Mungkin di antara pengagum Kaizo—khususnya lawan jenis—ada yang berdelusi, membayangkan cara mandi pemuda itu tidak seperti rakyat jelata. Misalnya, mandi berendam lengkap dengan taburan kelopak-kelopak mawar merah.

Tapi, tidak. Kaizo bahkan bukan tipe yang suka berendam di _bathtub._ Tak sampai 15 menit, dia sudah keluar kamar dalam keadaan segar dan berpakaian rapi. Tak lupa _headphone_ putih kesayangan yang digantungkannya di leher.

"Oom Ijo ..."

Kaizo nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika melihat dua makhluk kecil itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Api dan Air, yang juga tampak segar sehabis mandi, menatapnya dengan mata mereka yang bening. Pemuda itu berlutut di depan kedua keponakannya. Lantas tersenyum kecil, menyadari kedua anak itu sedang gelisah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaizo.

"Oom, Oom ... _jelly-_ nya udah jadi, 'kan?" Api balik bertanya.

Kaizo mengangkat alis sejenak. Baru ingat, sebelum 'bertapa' di kamar, ia memang sempat membantu anak-anak itu membuat _jelly_ di dapur. Meskipun cuma sebentar. Dia rasa, itu sebelum Api dan Air membuat dapur berantakan seperti yang dikatakan Taufan.

"Harusnya sih, udah," Kaizo menjawab pertanyaan Api tadi.

Sebenarnya, itu adalah _jelly_ instan yang ditunggu beberapa menit pun sudah jadi. Tapi dia memang memberitahu si Kembar untuk menyimpan dulu _jelly_ buatan mereka di kulkas. Dingin lebih enak, 'kan?

"Kalian belum kasih _jelly-_ nya ke Kak Taufan, ya?" tanya Kaizo.

Api menggeleng. "Tadi Kak Upan marah banget. Api takut ..."

Kaizo tersenyum dengan pesona yang mampu menenangkan anak kecil sekali pun.

"Hei, dengerin Oom. Kalian tahu nggak? Piala itu sangat penting buat Kak Taufan."

Api dan Air mengangguk ragu.

"Kak Taufan itu suka banget main _skateboard_ sejak dia masih kecil," Kaizo melanjutkan. "Dan piala itu hadiah waktu Kak Taufan pertama kali menang lomba _skateboard._ Hmm ... Kalau nggak salah, waktu dia masih kelas 3 SD."

Kaizo tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Coba deh, kapan-kapan Oom cariin foto waktu itu. Biar kalian bisa lihat."

Api dan Air saling pandang.

"Nah," kata Kaizo lagi. "Makanya Kak Taufan sedih waktu pialanya rusak."

Raut wajah Api berubah murung. Ia pun menunduk sedih. Air yang meliriknya, ikut-ikutan memasang tampang sedih.

"Api nggak mau bikin Kak Upan sedih."

"Air juga."

Kaizo tersenyum kecil. Dielusnya sebentar puncak kepala dua keponakannya.

"Kak Taufan tahu, kok," katanya. "Dia 'kan sayang sama kalian. Cuma, sekarang lagi ngambek aja."

Kaizo ingin tertawa ketika melihat Api dan Air saling pandang. Keduanya tampak bingung.

"Oom ... Kalau Api kasih _jelly-_ nya, Kak Upan nggak sedih lagi, 'kan?" tanya Api.

Kaizo mengangkat bahu, sementara Api dan Air menatapnya penuh harap. "Oom juga nggak tahu. Gimana kalau kita kasih aja _jelly-_ nya sekarang?"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Taufan bermain _skateboard_ sendirian di halaman depan rumahnya yang luas. Tertutup _paving block,_ tempat itu sangat ideal dijadikan arena unjuk kebolehan oleh Taufan. Dari meluncur biasa, sampai mencoba beberapa trik baru. Dia melakukannya sekaligus untuk menghibur diri. Meskipun sudah mencoba ikhlas, kejadian rusaknya piala kenangan itu masih membuatnya sedih.

"Huwaaa ... Kak Upan kereeen!"

Taufan tersentak kecil ketika mendengar suara penuh semangat yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Ia pun tersenyum spontan saat melihat Api yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Di belakang Api, dari arah rumah, Air dan Kaizo mengikuti. Keduanya berjalan santai saja.

"Kak Upan, Kak Upan! Lagi, dong!" pinta Api begitu sampai di dekat kakaknya.

"Lagi?" Taufan tersenyum lebar. "Okee ... Lihat, nih!"

Taufan bergerak menjauh dengan _skateboard-_ nya. Menciptakan ruang yang cukup untuk satu-dua trik kecil lagi. Kali ini, hanya trik dasar sederhana. Misalnya, meluncur tenang, lalu menyentak _skateboard_ sehingga posisinya berputar 180° secara horizontal.

"Itu namanya _flipkick,"_ kata Taufan. Ia pun meluncur pelan, memutari Api yang masih berdiri di tempat, terkagum dengan pertunjukan kecilnya. "Keren, 'kan?"

Api hanya mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. Binar di matanya jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi.

Mengabulkan harapan itu, Taufan memilih satu trik yang disebut-sebut tersulit sekaligus terindah, yang sudah dikuasainya. Ia pun meluncur menjauh. Kemudian sambil melompat, ia menyentak _skateboard_ dengan tenaga yang cukup untuk membuat papan itu berputar vertikal hingga 360°. Lantas kakinya mendarat kembali di atas papan dengan sempurna.

"Nah, kalau yang itu namanya _360 flip,"_ kata Taufan.

"Kak Upan, kereeen ...!"

Taufan tertawa kecil melihat antusiasme Api. Bahkan Air—yang sudah berdiri tenang di samping kembarannya—ikut menonton aksi Taufan nyaris tanpa berkedip.

"Iya, dong! Siapa dulu? Taufan~"

"Sudah, sudah," tiba-tiba Kaizo berkata sebelum Taufan tergoda untuk pamer lagi. Ia sendiri sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Api dan Air. "Kalian mau kasih sesuatu 'kan, untuk Kak Taufan?"

Api tersentak, baru ingat tujuan awalnya mencari sang kakak. Ia pun menyodorkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya erat-erat. Mata Taufan membulat sejenak melihat wadah bening seukuran gelas kecil berisi _jelly._ Warnanya biru lembut, dan di tengah-tengahnya ada potongan-potongan _strawberry._

"Ini buat Kakak?" Taufan menerima _jelly_ itu dengan ekspresi rumit.

"Rasa _blueberry,_ kesukaannya Kak Upan," jelas Api.

Taufan memandangi _jelly_ di tangannya. Baru menyadari bahwa _strawberry_ di dalamnya adalah satu _strawberry_ utuh yang dipotong menjadi empat bagian.

"Eh? Siapa yang potong _strawberry-_ nya?" Wajah Taufan mendadak dibayangi kengerian. "Jangan bilang kalian main pisau di dapur ...?"

"Nggak, Kak," Air berkata, segera menghapus kekhawatiran kakak sulungnya. "Oom Ijo yang potongin."

Taufan menatap pamannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu dengan satu senyum samar di bibir.

"Aku hanya membantu sedikit," jelas Kaizo. "Api dan Air bikin dapur berantakan, demi membuatkan _jelly_ itu untukmu."

Tatapan lembut Taufan terarah kepada kedua adiknya. "Benar begitu?"

Api dan Air mengangguk.

"Api sama Air mau minta maaf," Api bicara dengan mimik penuh penyesalan, "udah rusakin piala Kak Upan."

"Jadi," Air menyambung, "Air sama Api bikin _jelly_ buat Kakak ..."

"Biar nggak sedih lagi," kali ini Api dan Air bicara berbarengan.

Taufan tertegun dua-tiga detik. Lantas matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia pun berlutut, dan langsung memeluk erat kedua adiknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Taufan penuh haru. "Kakak sayang banget sama kalian."

"Api juga sayang Kak Upan."

"Air juga sayang Kakak."

Sekali lagi, si Kembar bicara bersamaan. Sementara, di belakang mereka, Kaizo yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya menghela napas pelan. Ditambah satu senyum teramat tipis, nyaris tak kentara.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan _jelly-_ nya bareng-bareng di teras," tiba-tiba Kaizo berkata. Ia lalu menyerahkan wadah lain kepada si Kembar. Untuk Api berisi _jelly_ berwarna merah, dan untuk Air berwarna putih. "Rasa _strawberry_ buat Api, dan rasa leci buat Air. Oh ya, ini sendoknya."

Kaizo membagikan kepada ketiga keponakannya masing-masing sebuah sendok plastik mini.

"Itu buat siapa?" Taufan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat masih ada satu wadah lagi di tangan Kaizo. Isinya _jelly_ berwarna ungu.

"Rasa anggur buat Oom Ijo!" Api dan Air berkata ceria.

Kaizo hanya tersenyum. "Kalau ngobrol terus, kapan makannya? Ayo!"

"Iyaaa!"

Api dan Air berlari-lari kecil ke arah teras. Mendahului Kaizo dan Taufan yang mengikuti dengan santai dari belakang.

"Tumben Oom mau makan _jelly?"_ Taufan berkata heran. "Oom 'kan nggak suka manis."

"Sesekali tak apalah," sahut Kaizo. "Mereka sudah sengaja membuatkannya untukku."

Taufan tak bisa mencegah senyum yang terbit di wajahnya. Sementara, di kejauhan, dilihatnya Api dan Air sudah duduk manis di lantai ujung teras yang berbatasan dengan halaman. Keduanya masih belum menyentuh _jelly_ masing-masing.

"Kak Upan, Oom Ijo! Cepetan, dong!" teriak Api tidak sabar.

"Iya, iyaa," sambil menyahut, Taufan mempercepat langkah, diikuti Kaizo.

Dan ketika suapan _jelly_ pertama menyentuh lidah, Taufan merasakan segala amarah dan kesedihan seketika sirna dari dalam hatinya.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Keluarga Taufan hadir lagi menghibur Teman-Teman semua. Siapa yang kangen sama si kecil Api dan Air? :"D

Di _chapter_ ini—sesuai janji—ada tokoh baru muncul. Niatnya _chapter_ lalu mau sok misterius, ternyata udah ketebak (banget) 'Oom Ijo' itu siapa. Dan ... yak! Kalian semua benar~! XD *tepuk tangan*

Karena ini genre _family_ yang ringan dan _fun,_ nggak mungkin banget Kaizo tampil sebagai orang yang 'kejam'. Jadi sosok si Oom ganteng yang sesungguhnya masih sangat muda ini (halah!) harus 'dimodifikasi' untuk keperluan cerita. Buat _fangirls_ dan _fanladies_ Kaizo, silakan dinikmati~ *plak*

Mohon maaf, dedek bayinya ketunda lagi gara-gara si Oom yang mengalihkan duniaku (yha). Habis ini dia pasti datang ke rumah, kok~ :")

Oya, aku juga masukin sedikit gambaran tentang kebolehan Taufan bermain _skateboard._ Susah juga menuliskannya. Bagi yang penasaran, bisa coba cari video-nya di Y*utube, ada banyak kok. Ketik aja di mesin pencarinya, _flipkick,_ dan _360 flip_ (dibaca: _three-sixty flip_ ).

Okee ... sampai ketemu lagi di _chapter_ selanjutnya~! ^_^

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **11.11.2017**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ayah, Bunda, dan Adik Bayi

**Chapter** **04**

 **Ayah, Bunda, dan Adik Bayi**

 _._

 _._

 _ _"Oom Ijo ... ini siapa?"__

 _ _"Itu Kak Taufan, waktu masih bayi."__

 _ _"Lucu ..."__

 _ _"Kok Kak Upan-nya nangis?"__

Langkah Taufan terhenti mendadak saat ia melewati kamar Api dan Air. Keningnya pun berkerut mendengar suara percakapan dari dalam kamar. Ada tiga suara, milik adik-adik dan pamannya.

 _ _"Oh, itu ... Kalian lihat bebek karet mainan di dekat Kak Taufan? Dia takut sama itu."__

Kedua mata Taufan terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata pamannya barusan. Pelan-pelan ia mulai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Membuat keterkejutannya berubah jadi kesal. Lalu nyaris menjadi amarah ketika terdengar tawa Kaizo bersama tawa menggemaskan Api dan Air.

"OOM KAI!"

 _._

* * *

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfic ini.**_

 ** _AU. Elemental Siblings. Daily Life. Kids!ApiAir. Bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku di mana-mana. OOC mengintai._**

* * *

.

.

"OOM KAI!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Taufan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Dilihatnya Api dan Air sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, sementara Kaizo duduk santai di sebuah kursi kayu kecil berwarna merah. Tepat seperti dugaan Taufan, di hadapan Api dan Air terbuka sebuah album foto yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia pun cepat-cepat mendekat.

"Eit! Kamu mau ngapain?"

Kaizo merentangkan lengan kanannya menghalangi jalan Taufan. Bahkan kemudian mencekal lengan kiri pemuda itu supaya tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun. Taufan meronta spontan, tapi sia-sia.

 _"Apaan sih, Oom!?"_ protesnya sebelum beralih menatap kedua adiknya. "Air, Api, siniin album fotonya!"

"Jangan dikasih!" Kaizo pun ikut berseru.

Sementara, Api dan Air saling pandang. Mungkin bingung melihat kelakuan kakak dan paman mereka yang seperti anak kecil.

"Oom _ngapain_ sih, pakai nunjukin album itu ke Api dan Air segala!?"

Taufan masih memprotes. Tangannya terulur sia-sia ke depan, berusaha meraih album foto yang jauh dari jangkauan. Matanya pun menatap horor ke sebuah foto yang tadi sedang dibicarakan. Foto Taufan saat berusia 10 bulan, dan sedang mandi di dalam _bathtub_ biru khusus untuk bayi. Dia sedang menangis sambil memandangi bebek karet kuning yang mengapung di air mandinya.

Yang membuat Taufan makin ngeri adalah karena dia tahu, di album itu masih banyak foto-foto 'memalukan' lain dari zaman prasejarah.

"Tadinya aku cuma mau menunjukkan fotomu waktu pertama kali menang lomba _skateboard."_ Senyum miring menyebalkan itu mulai menghias wajah Kaizo. "Kenapa? Kamu nggak mau adik-adikmu tahu, kalau ternyata kakak mereka cengeng banget waktu kecil?"

"Aku nggak cengeng!"

"Hampir tiga perempat album itu isinya fotomu yang lagi nangis."

"Oom Kai! _Aargh—!"_

Taufan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan diri, tapi percuma. Cekalan Kaizo jauh lebih kuat.

Curang. _Curang banget!_

Kadang Taufan merasa, pamannya itu memang semena-mena. Suka menyalahgunakan kekuatan, pula. Mentang-mentang jago karate! Jangankan Taufan yang lebih muda dan badannya lebih kecil. Orang dewasa berbadan lebih besar pun belum tentu menang melawan Kaizo.

"Lho? Udah nyerah?"

Alis Kaizo terangkat sejenak ketika Taufan tiba-tiba berhenti meronta. Anak itu bahkan menghela napas, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Terserah Oom aja, deh," kata Taufan pasrah. "Mendingan aku cari lagi pialaku ..."

Sesuatu berkilat di mata Kaizo saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Taufan. Namun, ia tidak bicara apa-apa. Bahkan sampai Taufan akhirnya beranjak pergi. Baru tiga langkah, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik kembali ke arah pamannya.

"Oh ya, Oom lihat pialaku, nggak?" tiba-tiba Taufan bertanya.

"Piala yang mana?" Kaizo balik bertanya.

"Ya piala yang kemarin rusak," jawab Taufan.

Kaizo hanya mengangkat bahu. Taufan pun ganti memandang adik-adiknya.

"Api, Air, kalian tahu piala Kakak?" tanyanya. "Yang kemarin jatuh itu."

"Nggak tahu," Api dan Air menyahut bersamaan.

"Padahal kemarin masih ada di _buffet."_ Taufan mendesah pelan. "Masa' tiba-tiba bisa nggak ada, sih?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat ... Kalau piala kayu yang patah itu sih, sudah kubuang."

Pernyataan mendadak Kaizo itu membuat Taufan tersentak. Lantas membeku di tempat, mati-matian berharap dirinya salah dengar.

"... A-Apa, Oom?" akhirnya Taufan bereaksi.

"Yah ... kemarin aku bersih-bersih rumah. Karena bunda dan adik kalian akan pulang hari ini. Aku lupa ... tapi sepertinya piala itu juga kumasukkan ke dalam kantong sampah—"

"Oom Kai! Kenapa pialaku harus _dibuang!?"_

"Itu sudah rusak, 'kan?" Kaizo menanggapi kekesalan Taufan dengan entengnya. "Buat apa masih disimpan?"

Taufan menggeleng dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Ekspresinya antara _shock,_ marah, dan ingin menangis.

Pada saat itulah, tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Taufan digenggam dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Taufan tersentak kecil, sebelum akhirnya menyadari Api dan Air sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kakak ..." Air berkata dengan muka sedih memandangi kakak sulungnya.

"Kak Upan nunduk, dong! Tangan Api nggak sampai."

Kali ini, ucapan Api membuat kening Taufan berkerut. Tapi diturutinya juga permintaan itu. Dan ketika Taufan sudah berlutut di lantai, Api langsung menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Taufan. Air akhirnya juga ikut-ikutan.

"Kak Upan, jangan nangis ... Cup, cup ..."

"Kakak ... jangan sedih ..."

Taufan melongo. Sementara, Kaizo yang melihat semua itu, tampak mati-matian menahan tawa. Ah, barusan selintas tawa tertahan lolos dari mulutnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia bisa tetap bersikap tenang.

"Iya, Taufan. Oom tahu kamu cengeng, tapi jangan di depan Api dan Air, dong."

 _Ini apa lagi si Oom Kai, pakai sok-sokan pasang tampang prihatin segala!_

"Sudah, ya ... jangan nangis. Piala kamu 'kan masih banyak."

 _Sumpah, orang ini beneran ngeselin!_

Rasanya Taufan ingin sekali mengambil kursi kecil berwarna biru muda yang bergeming menganggur di dekat meja belajar. Dia bisa membayangkan dirinya yang mengangkat kursi itu untuk menghajar laki-laki berambut biru gelap di hadapannya.

Sayangnya, Taufan sadar, dia tidak mungkin mempraktekkan adegan kekerasan tingkat tinggi semacam itu. Apalagi di depan adik-adik kecilnya.

Omong-omong soal 'adik kecil', Taufan merasakan Api dan Air tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangannya teramat erat. Mereka juga mengarahkan pandang ke arah pintu secara mendadak, berbarengan.

"Suara mobil Ayah," Air berkata pelan, mengejutkan Taufan.

"Oh, iya!" Taufan baru mendengar hal yang sama setelah menajamkan telinga sampai beberapa detik ke depan. Terkadang kepekaan pendengaran Api dan Air membuatnya terheran-heran, sekaligus kagum.

"Adik baru kalian sudah datang," Kaizo ikut bicara sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo, kita ke depan."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Mobil sedan kelabu metalik meluncur tenang memasuki pelataran rumah yang luas. Kaizo mendekat dengan sigap, menyambut abang dan kakak iparnya—beserta si bayi—yang baru turun dari mobil. Di antara keempat anggota keluarga yang menunggu di rumah, akhirnya dia menjadi orang pertama yang melihat bayi kecil itu.

Sementara, Taufan bergerak lambat, dengan Api dan Air menggayuti kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu bukannya tidak menyadari langkah adik-adiknya yang dipenuhi keraguan. Ia bahkan sangat mengerti kegelisahan mereka, dan apa penyebabnya.

Karena itulah, di ambang teras Taufan menghentikan langkah. Ia pun berlutut, lantas meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan lembut masing-masing di bahu Api dan Air.

"Kalian kenapa?" bertanya Taufan.

Api dan Air saling pandang sedetik, baru kemudian menatap kakak mereka.

"Kak Upan ... Api deg-degan ..."

"Air juga ..."

Taufan tersenyum. Diusapnya puncak kepala adik-adiknya dengan sayang.

"Sama, dong. Kakak juga deg-degan."

Api dan Air kembali saling melempar pandang.

"Kakak nggak sabar mau lihat adik bayi. Kalian juga, 'kan?"

Ucapan Taufan membuat tatapan Api dan Air kembali terfokus kepadanya. Namun, keduanya tidak merespon.

"Kalian pasti juga kangen sama Bunda," kata Taufan lagi. Kali ini kedua adiknya mengangguk pelan. "Ya udah. Sana, ke tempat Bunda."

Taufan menghela napas pelan ketika si Kembar berlari kecil menghampiri ibu mereka. Dia sendiri mengikuti dari belakang.

"Bunda!"

Wanita anggun itu tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar Api dan Air memanggilnya. Matanya yang cokelat keemasan, terus mengikuti langkah demi langkah si Kembar yang semakin mendekat kepadanya. Ia masih tampak cantik alami nyaris tanpa riasan. Rambut hitamnya yang agak ikal pun dibiarkan tergerai bebas menyentuh bahu.

"Api, Air, kalian baik-baik 'kan sama Kak Taufan dan Oom Kaizo?"

"Iya, Bunda," si Kembar menyahut kompak.

"Pintar anak-anak Bunda." Wanita berusia 35 tahun itu masih tersenyum. "Bunda kangen banget sama kalian, Sayang."

"Air juga kangen ..."

"Api juga kangen Bunda. Boleh peluk?"

"Boleh dong, Sayang."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, si Kembar memeluk pinggang Bunda dari kanan dan kiri. Meluapkan kerinduan yang sudah bertumpuk selama berhari-hari.

"Maaf ya, Sayang. Bunda juga mau peluk kalian, tapi ini lagi gendong adik bayi."

Ucapan Bunda membuat si Kembar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Waah ... Lucu bangeet ..." Tiba-tiba saja Taufan sudah mendekat. Ia pun spontan mengulurkan tangan, mencolek pelan pipi adiknya yang tengah terlelap di pelukan sang ibu.

"Taufan, nanti dia bangun," tegur Bunda, yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan kecil.

"Habis, dia imut sih, Bunda," kata Taufan kemudian, lantas beralih menatap Api dan Air. "Hei, kalian juga mau lihat?"

Belum sempat si Kembar menjawab, tiba-tiba bayi kecil di gendongan Bunda itu bergerak. Wajahnya tampak berkerut, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Mulutnya pun mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil, seperti mau menangis. Melihat itu, Bunda langsung menenangkannya dengan suara lembut bernada membujuk.

"Ssssh ... Sayaang ... Terlalu berisik, ya ...?"

"Kakak, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu," Kaizo berkata dengan merendahkan suara.

"Ayo, kita langsung ke kamar saja, biar kalian bisa istirahat," Ayah yang sejak tadi terus berada di samping Bunda, ikut bicara setengah berbisik. "Di sana lebih tenang."

"Baiklah."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kamar Ayah dan Bunda adalah kamar paling besar di rumah ini. Letaknya di dekat tangga yang menuju lantai dua, persis di depan kamar Api dan Air. Walaupun terpisah jarak agak jauh. Kamar itu masih sama seperti biasanya. Kecuali keberadaan sebuah box bayi berwarna putih, tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Namun, saat ini box bayi itu masih kosong. Bunda masih membuai bayi kecil yang tampak nyaman di dalam gendongannya, terselimuti kain berwarna kuning terang. Bunda sendiri ada di atas tempat tidurnya, duduk bersandar dengan santai. Taufan ikut duduk bersila di sampingnya. Matanya tak bosan-bosan memandangi sang adik. Ayah tadinya juga ada di sini, tetapi sekarang sedang ke belakang. Sedang membereskan satu tas berisi pakaian kotor dan yang lainnya selama Bunda di Rumah Sakit. Dan Kaizo membantunya.

"Oya, Bunda," tiba-tiba Taufan memecah keheningan yang sudah bermenit-menit hadir di ruangan itu. "Siapa namanya?"

Senyum hangat menghias wajah Bunda yang teduh. "Namanya Cahaya."

Mata Taufan membulat antusias. "Cahaya. Berarti ... sekarang Taufan punya adik perempuan, dong?"

Bunda tertawa kecil. "Nggak, Sayang. Kamu dapat adik laki-laki lagi, kok."

"Lho?" Taufan mengerutkan kening. "Kata Bunda kalau lahir perempuan mau dikasih nama Cahaya ...?"

"Iya ... tapi nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Bunda suka nama Cahaya. Supaya dia menjadi cahaya penerang di rumah ini. Cahaya bagi orangtuanya, dan kakak-kakaknya."

"Aamiin."

Taufan tersenyum, masih memandangi wajah adik kecilnya yang begitu damai di dalam tidur. Sangat tenang di dalam dekapan hangat Bunda. Seolah takkan terganggu oleh apa pun juga."

"Oh, iya," kali ini Bunda yang memecah sunyi. "Omong-omong ... di mana kakak-kakak Cahaya yang lain?"

"Eh? Kayaknya tadi mereka masih di sini, deh ..." Taufan mengedarkan pandang dengan cepat ke seantero ruangan, tetapi tidak menemukan kedua sosok yang dicari. "Oh! Mungkin mereka lapar, Bunda. Ini 'kan sudah jam makan siang."

"Benar juga, sudah jam segini." Bunda melirik sekilas jam weker di atas meja kecil berlaci di samping ranjang. "Taufan, kamu urus dulu adik-adikmu, ya? Sekalian kamu juga makan siang."

"Oke, Bunda."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Taufan berinisiatif membawakan makanan dan minuman untuk Bunda, sebelum mengurus adik-adik dan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, semua sudah tersedia sejak tadi pagi, cukup dihangatkan saja. Lalu tinggal menatanya di meja makan. Beres.

Setelah itu, barulah Taufan mencari Api dan Air. Tadinya dia pikir mereka ada di ruang keluarga, sedang menonton televisi atau bermain. Tapi ternyata tempat itu kosong. Ia pun mengecek ke kamar si Kembar, ternyata mereka memang ada di sana. Mau tak mau, Taufan merasa heran juga. Tumben sekali jam segini adik-adiknya tidak merengek minta makan.

 _"Air ... Air nggak bobo', 'kan?"_

Sayup-sayup Taufan mendengar suara dari dalam kamar. Dia sendiri masih berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dari situ dia bisa melihat Air yang berbaring miring di kasur dengan mata terpejam. Api tampaknya baru saja naik ke ranjang yang sama, tetapi dia hanya duduk. Anak itu tampak lebih kalem daripada biasanya. Bahkan dia menunggu dengan sabar sampai Air membuka mata.

Sedangkan Taufan, masih diam di tempat. Gelagat di dalam kamar itu membuat keningnya berkerut. Nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak seolah memberitahu, ada yang tidak beres. Karena itulah, dia memilih untuk menunggu sejenak.

Jelasnya, menguping, sih.

 _"Api ... Bunda nggak mau peluk kita, ya ...?"_

 _"Kan tadi Bunda lagi gendong adik bayi. Jadi nggak bisa peluk."_

 _"Tapi Bunda kok gendong dia terus?"_

 _"Mm ... Soalnya adik bayi masih kecil."_

Percakapan di dalam kamar itu sungguh membuat Taufan tergelitik. Air merajuk, dan Api seperti berusaha menenangkannya? Ini peristiwa langka!

 _"Apa Bunda nggak sayang kita lagi? Sayangnya cuma sama adik bayi?"_

 _"Nggak tahu. Tapi 'kan kata Kak Upan, Bunda sama Ayah sayang kita semua."_

 _"Kakak juga nggak sayang kita lagi. Dia sama adik bayi terus ..."_

Taufan tersentak pelan ketika mendengar Air mulai terisak. Masih mengintip saja ke dalam kamar, dilihatnya Api mengulurkan tangan. Lantas mengelus-elus rambut Air dengan sayang.

 _"Air jangan nangis. Kalau Air nangis, Api jadi sedih ..."_

Butuh waktu semenit lebih sampai Api berhasil menenangkan adik kembarnya. Isak tangis Air masih sesekali terdengar setelahnya, tetapi sudah jauh mereda. Taufan menghela napas pelan. Lantas mendorong daun pintu perlahan, hingga sepenuhnya terbuka.

Menyadari pintu tiba-tiba dibuka dari luar, Api dan Air sama-sama tersentak. Air cepat-cepat menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya, lalu ikut duduk di samping Api. Sementara, Taufan mendekat ke tempat tidur.

"Lho? Air kenapa?"

Taufan memilih untuk langsung membereskan satu masalah di depan mata. Ia pun duduk di tepi ranjang, dekat dengan adik-adiknya.

"Air nangis?" Taufan bertanya lagi.

"Air nggak nangis ...," bocah beriris _aquamarine_ itu menyahut, meski jelas-jelas matanya masih basah.

Taufan beralih menatap adiknya yang satu lagi. "Api, ada apa ini?"

Api tidak menyahut, hanya menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Kakak ngapain ke sini?" tiba-tiba Air bicara. "Sana, sama adik bayi aja ..."

"Lho ... kok Air ngomongnya gitu, sih?" Taufan berusaha tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya yang sedang merajuk. "Sini."

Air menggeleng pelan.

"Air ... sini, dong ..."

Kali ini, Air malah membuang muka. Lantas berbaring lagi di kasur, memeluk guling kesayangannya, dan memejamkan mata.

"Air ... kita makan dulu, yuk. Kakak udah siapin di meja makan buat kita bertiga."

Air bergeming. Tapi Taufan tidak putus asa.

"Ada makanan kesukaan Air, lho. Ayam goreng tepung."

Masih tidak mempan.

"Ya udah. Kalau Air nggak mau, nanti ayam gorengnya dihabisin sama Kakak. Sama Api juga."

Akhirnya Air mau membuka mata. Tapi dia makin erat memeluk guling.

"Kakak jahat," katanya. "Kakak nggak sayang lagi sama Air ..."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Kakak sama adik bayi terus ... Bunda juga, Ayah juga, Oom Ijo juga ..."

Air mata turun lagi membasahi wajah Air. Tapi dia cepat-cepat menyekanya.

"Soalnya 'kan adik bayi baru datang." Taufan bicara selembut mungkin. "Jadi semuanya penasaran mau lihat adik bayi. Memangnya Air nggak mau lihat?"

"Nggak mau ..."

"Adik bayi lucu, lho."

"Biarin."

Taufan menghela napas. Jujur, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Pada saat itulah, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi kecil bergemuruh. Asalnya dari perut Api.

"Wah, Api lapar, ya?" bertanya Taufan.

Api mengangguk. "Tapi Api nggak mau makan kalau nggak sama Air."

Kembali Taufan menatap Air. "Tuh, kasihan Api. Kalau lapar tapi nggak makan, nanti bisa sakit. Air nggak mau Api sakit, 'kan?"

Taufan benar-benar bersyukur ketika akhirnya Air mau bangun. Meskipun anak itu tidak menanggapi ucapannya barusan.

"Ya udah, yuk. Kita makan dulu."

Hanya Api yang menjawab ajakan Taufan dengan anggukan. Anak itu lalu meraih tangan Air, menggandengnya, kemudian menariknya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Ayo, Air! Kita balapan!"

Setelah berseru begitu, Api langsung berlari pergi. Air tersentak kaget, tapi langsung lari menyusul kakak kembarnya. Sementara, di belakang mereka, Taufan lagi-lagi menghela napas.

 _Ya sudahlah, yang penting mereka nggak mogok makan._

Berpikir begitu, Taufan pun beranjak menyusul adik-adiknya ke ruang makan. Dan masalah 'adik bayi'? Sepertinya harus ditunda dulu sampai keadaan lebih tenang.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Apa kabar semuanya? Di sini lagi heboh sendiri berkat tayangnya episode 14 BoBoiBoy Galaxy~hehehe ... :") *menahan diri supaya nggak fangirlingan gaje*

Menyambut kehadiran kembali Kaizo, di _chapter_ ini Oom Ijo pun merajalela, mwahahaha ... XD *nggak*

Upan yang sabar, yaa~ *pukpuk Upan*

Daaan ... adik bayi yang dinanti-nantikan akhirnya telah tiba~yay~! Jadiii ... 'Cahaya' ini adalah 'kecilnya' Solar. Tapi, untuk beberapa _chapter_ ke depan, sepertinya dia belum terlalu aktif. Masih bayi baru lahir soalnya.

Oya, selain karena episode 14 tadi, aku juga lagi _happy_ karena fanfic-ku yang berjudul "Layaknya Cahaya Kecil" masuk nominasi IFA alias Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2017 untuk kategori "Most Favorite Fic for Multichapter". Jujur, aku kaget banget pas tau ada karyaku masuk nominasi. Secara, aku terhitung masih _newbie_ di fandom ini, apalagi pas mulai posting _fic_ itu. Aku terharuuu ... Pokoknya, terima kasih banyak atas apresiasi teman-teman semua. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah menominasikan karya saya. Silakan ikuti polling-nya dan pilih karyaku kalau menurut kalian memang layak.

Oke, sekian dulu obrolan kita. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya~! :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **02.12.2017**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ngambek

**Chapter 05**

 **Ngambek**

.

.

Ying terpana oleh mata beriris merah terang yang menyorot tajam itu. Wajah tampan sang pemiliknya pun mengalihkan dunia si gadis berkacamata. Ia seperti terhipnotis, mengikuti langkah lelaki muda berambut biru gelap itu. Masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kalimat demi kalimat penuh romantisme menyerbu otak Yaya yang memang hobi menulis cerita. Dia tahu, pria itu memang tampan. Dia juga mengakui, laki-laki itu memang keren. _Banget._ Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Yaya tetap merasa seperti sedang menulis novel salah genre. Karena dia dan Ying _seharusnya_ datang ke rumah Taufan untuk menjenguk adik bayinya yang baru lahir. Bukan yang lain.

"Ganteng bangeeet ..."

Akhirnya dua kata itu lolos juga dari mulut Ying. Sangat pelan, tapi Yaya mendengarnya. Sementara mereka sedang berjalan paling belakang, mengikuti ibu masing-masing. Rombongan kecil ini tengah diantar oleh Kaizo langsung ke kamar nyonya rumah dan bayinya.

"Ying! Kita ke sini mau lihat adik bayinya Taufan. Bukan malah _fangirlingan_ sama _oom_ -nya!" tegur Yaya dengan berbisik.

Ying cuma terkikik kecil. Setengahnya malas berdebat. Mau _fangirlingan_ atau nggak, apa urusannya sama Yaya, coba? Suka-suka dia, dong! Lagipula, kamar yang dimaksud sudah semakin dekat.

Sama seperti Yaya, dia juga tak sabar ingin melihat bayi kecil itu.

 _._

* * *

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _Daily-life!AU. Elemental Siblings. Kids!ApiAir. Ada bahasa tidak baku dan kemungkinan OOC._**

* * *

.

.

Taufan turun ke lantai satu rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia langsung menuju ruang keluarga, lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang.

"Hei! Hari Minggu cerah gini kok lemes?"

Taufan tersentak saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara familier menegurnya. Ia pun menoleh ke kiri, dan melihat si pemilik suara—Ying—datang dari arah kamar Bunda. Ada Yaya bersamanya.

"Oh, Ying, Yaya. Kalian jadi datang? Sudah lama?"

Taufan menegakkan tubuh, sementara Ying dan Yaya berjalan mendekat. Ying langsung duduk di sofa terdekat yang hanya muat untuk satu orang, letaknya di kiri depan Taufan. Sedangkan Yaya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Taufan, tetapi masih memberi jarak.

"Nggak juga, sih. Adik bayinya lagi tidur. Jadi kami cuma lihat sebentar. Ini mama aku sama ibunya Yaya masih ngobrol sebentar sama bunda kamu."

Ying menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa diminta. Taufan cuma ber-oh-ria.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Ying berkata lagi. "Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Iya, Taufan," Yaya menyambung. "Kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit?"

Ekspresi Yaya yang tiba-tiba cemas, menyentak Taufan sekali lagi.

"Eh ... Nggak," remaja beriris biru itu menyahut. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Cuma ..."

Kalimat itu terputus sejenak, membuat alis Yaya sempat terangkat. Taufan sendiri mendadak tertawa canggung, terlihat salah tingkah.

"Itu ... Aku ... habis dimarahi Ayah. Hehehe ..."

Yaya dan Ying saling melempar pandang sedetik. Lalu keduanya sama-sama melihat ke arah Taufan dengan tatapan heran.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa kok sampai dimarahi?"

Ying tampaknya jadi _kepo._ Yaya juga jelas terlihat penasaran. Dan pada akhirnya, Taufan mendesah pasrah. Mau tidak mau harus dijelaskan kalau begini.

"Kalian ingat, kemarin aku cerita soal Api Air yang ngambek?"

Yaya dan Ying mengangguk.

"Mereka nangis malam-malam. Dibujuk pakai makanan juga nggak mempan. Ya udah, aku terpaksa ngajak mereka nonton film kartun sampai larut malam."

"Oh ... Pantas ayahmu marah. Tidak baik mengajak anak kecil begadang."

Ucapan penuh ketegasan dari Yaya membuat Taufan lagi-lagi tertawa kering.

"Dan filmnya itu ... film aksi superhero." Taufan sudah pasrah ketika tatapan Yaya menajam dengan ekspresi galak. "Iya ... aku tahu aku salah. Habisnya, waktu itu bingung banget gimana caranya membujuk mereka supaya berhenti nangis."

Yaya menggeram kecil. Marah, tapi langsung luluh begitu melihat tampang memelas Taufan yang penuh penyesalan.

" _Please,_ Ya. Kamu jangan ikutan marah, dong. Aku sudah dihukum Ayah, nih. Uang sakuku dipotong setengah selama sebulan. Udah gitu, semua koleksi DVD-ku disita sebulan juga."

Yaya akhirnya mendesah pelan. Tidak kuat dengan tatapan memohon ala _puppy eyes_ yang dilancarkan Taufan.

"Ya udah, lain kali jangan begitu lagi."

Taufan tersenyum lebar.

"Siap, Bos!"

Yaya cuma geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat Taufan memberinya gerakan menghormat ala paskibra. Namun, pada akhirnya gadis berhijab merah muda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Cieee ... Aku dikacangin~"

Barusan itu Ying. Entah sejak kapan, gadis yang suka memakai topi rajut biru muda bergaris kuning itu, hobi banget meledek kedua sahabatnya sampai tersipu-sipu. Koreksi, biasanya cuma Yaya yang tersipu. Taufan sih, paling-paling cuma ketawa _gaje._

"Oh, iya ... Api sama Air mana?" Ying mengabaikan Yaya yang mendelik padanya. "Kok nggak kelihatan?"

Taufan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Entahlah, sejak tadi aku belum lihat. Mungkin lagi main berdua."

"Mereka masih ngambek?" Yaya bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin." Taufan mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya mereka masih sulit menerima kehadiran Cahaya."

"Eeh ... Padahal Cahaya imut bangeeet ... Aku jadi pengin punya adik."

"Punya adik kadang merepotkan lho, Ying. Apalagi Taufan, sekarang punya tiga orang adik."

Taufan hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar kedua gadis itu.

"Terus, terus? Gimana tuh, soal Api dan Air?" tanya Ying kemudian.

"Aku juga bingung," Taufan menyahut. "Kalian ada ide?"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Ruang tamu. Dapur. Kamar. Bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi, semuanya sudah diperiksa oleh Taufan. Tapi, tetap saja, si Kembar tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Dengan kening berkerut-kerut seperti cucian belum disetrika, Taufan pun naik ke lantai dua. Meskipun dia tidak yakin kedua adiknya ada di sana.

Kamar pertama yang dibukanya adalah kamarnya sendiri. Kosong, seperti dugaannya. Lalu ia beralih memeriksa dua kamar tamu. Tentu saja, kosong. Kamar terakhir adalah kamar sang paman yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya.

Ragu, Taufan mengetuk. Ditunggu beberapa detik tak ada jawaban, sehingga Taufan memutuskan untuk membukanya. Siapa tahu Kaizo sedang asyik mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone,_ sampai-sampai tidak mendengar suara ketukan. Taufan bahkan sudah bersiap-siap untuk diteriaki dan berteriak balik. Tapi ternyata pintu itu terkunci.

Taufan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Baru ingat, tadi dia sempat melihat Kaizo sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu. Sepertinya sang paman memang terus di sana setelah mengantar kepulangan Yaya, Ying, dan kedua ibu mereka.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Oom!"

Taufan langsung berseru memanggil saat melihat sosok Kaizo benar-benar ada di ruang tamu. Berpenampilan kasual dengan celana jins biru tua dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru muda, sang pemilik iris merah terang itu tampak duduk bersandar santai di sofa. Sedang bermain _game_ di _tablet_ miliknya.

Asyik betul. Sampai-sampai suara Taufan dianggapnya angin lalu. Remaja 15 tahun itu mendesah. Dia selalu berharap dirinya tidak akan selamanya terjebak di dalam hubungan penuh teriakan dengan sang paman. Tapi sepertinya agak mustahil. Ralat, _memang_ mustahil.

"OOM KAI!"

Kaizo tersentak. Entah salah sentuh tombol apa tadi di permainan yang sepertinya _game_ pertarungan itu. Yang jelas, detik berikutnya, di layar berukuran 10 inchi itu langsung terpampang tulisan merah besar-besar yang berbunyi: GAME OVER.

"TAUFAAAN!"

Yang diteriaki cuma _cengar-cengir_ tidak jelas, walaupun diberi bonus tatapan garang mematikan. Salah sendiri dipanggil nggak dengar. Lagian, hari Minggu kok cuma diam seharian di rumah, main _game._

 _Dasar jomblo._

"Mikir apa kamu barusan?" mendadak Kaizo bertanya sambil menatap keponakannya penuh selidik. Diam-diam heran dengan si penyuka warna biru yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Eh? Nggak mikir apa-apa, kok."

Taufan mengalihkan pandang sedetik. _Buset, Oom Kai punya indra keenam, ya?_ Begitu pikirnya.

"Oom lihat Api Air, nggak?" Taufan cepat-cepat mengganti topik. Untungnya, perhatian Kaizo benar-benar teralih.

"Nggak, tuh. Paling lagi main berdua."

"Udah kucari ke seluruh rumah, tapi nggak ada."

Kaizo berpikir sebentar. "Coba lihat ke halaman."

"... Oke."

Walaupun ragu, Taufan beranjak juga ke halaman depan rumahnya. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, tempat itu kosong. Kalau benar Api dan Air bermain bersama, kecil kemungkinannya mereka ada di luar rumah. Berbeda dengan Api, Air tidak begitu suka beraktivitas di luar ruangan.

"Gimana, ada?"

Pertanyaan Kaizo langsung menyambut begitu Taufan kembali ke ruang tamu. Dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Coba cari di halaman samping atau halaman belakang. Di sana 'kan lebih teduh."

"Iya, Oom. Aku cek ke halaman samping dulu."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Di bawah pohon rindang, di atas rerumputan. Beralaskan tikar kecil, diterangi sinar matahari pukul empat sore yang masih hangat. Tampak dua sosok kecil sedang asyik menyusun _puzzle_ berukuran sedang. Taufan langsung menarik napas lega begitu pemandangan itu tertangkap oleh matanya. Ketika tidak menemukan Api dan Air di halaman samping, jujur saja, Taufan mulai panik. Apalagi ada kejadian tak mengenakkan sebelumnya. Tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu. Tidak mungkin juga 'kan, anak sekecil mereka bisa punya pikiran untuk pergi dari rumah?

"Api, Air!" Taufan berseru, lantas setengah berlari menghampiri adik-adiknya. Ia pun ikut duduk di tikar, lebih dekat kepada Api. "Ternyata kalian di sini."

Air melirik sedikit waktu Taufan datang, tapi dia tetap fokus ke _puzzle_ yang sudah hampir jadi. Berbeda dengan Api yang sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatian kepada sang kakak.

"Kalian lagi apa?" tanya Taufan berbasa-basi.

"Main _puzzle!"_ Api menyahut ceria. "Susaaah ... Tapi sudah mau jadi, hehehe ..."

"Waah ... Kalian pinter, ya."

Taufan menatap antusias susunan _puzzle_ yang sudah cukup jelas menampakkan gambar pemandangan bawah laut beserta ikan-ikan aneka warna. Ayah yang memberikannya beberapa hari lalu, sewaktu cuti pulang demi menunggu kelahiran Cahaya. Untuk ukuran anak TK, tingkat kesulitan _puzzle_ itu memang cukup tinggi. Tapi Api dan Air sangat menyukainya.

Omong-omong soal 'Ayah', Taufan malah jadi teringat hal lain.

"Oh, ya ... Kalian masih ingat film kartun yang kita tonton malam-malam waktu itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Taufan, Api langsung bangkit.

"BoBoiBoy!" serunya sambil mengangkat lengan kanan lurus-lurus ke atas, menirukan gaya tokoh superhero jagoannya. "Kuasa Tiga!"

Taufan tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah adiknya yang menggemaskan. Gaya Api saat menirukan karakter utama film itu mirip sekali.

"Kak Upan, Air." Api memandangi kedua saudaranya bergantian. "Berdiri, dong. Kita tiruin kayak yang di film! Bertiga!"

"Maksud Api, pose?"

"Pose!" Api menirukan kata yang baru didengarnya dari sang kakak. Enerjik seperti biasa.

"Hee ... Tapi 'kan Kakak lebih tinggi dari kalian."

"Nggak pa-pa, ayo pose!" Ucapan Taufan tidak menyurutkan semangat Api. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah adiknya yang masih sibuk dengan _puzzle._ "Air, ayo!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tidak ada reaksi. Merasa diabaikan, raut gembira di wajah Api perlahan terhapus. Digantikan kecewa.

"Air nggak mau, ya?" katanya. "Ya udah, deh ..."

Taufan mengerutkan kening. Dalam situasi seperti tadi, biasanya Api akan terus merengek sampai Air merasa terganggu dan 'terpaksa' menuruti kemauannya. Tapi kali ini Api terlalu cepat mengalah. Beralih menatap Air, Taufan menyadari anak itu lebih diam daripada biasanya. Bahkan dia belum bicara sepatah kata pun sejak Taufan menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Tidak salah lagi, sejak kejadian tadi siang, Air memang bersikap dingin.

 _Beneran ngambek ini anak._

"Waktu itu, Air bilang, jangan bilang-bilang Bunda, 'kan?" Taufan coba memancing Air untuk bicara. Gagal, tapi dia tidak putus asa. "Kalian beneran nggak bilang siapa-siapa, 'kan?"

"Api sama Air nggak bilang Bunda, kok," Api yang menyahut.

"Tapi kalian bilang sama Ayah?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Nggak," masih Api yang bicara. "Api cuma cerita sama Oom Ijo."

Taufan tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk memutar bola mata. _Itu dia masalahnya!_ Pasti si Oom Kai yang mengadu ke Ayah! Pamannya yang satu itu memang bahagia sekali kalau melihatnya menderita.

Ya sudahlah. Nasi sudah jadi bubur, dan Taufan sudah telanjur dihukum. Jalani saja. Yang penting sekarang, masih ada masalah di depan mata.

"Wah, kayaknya _puzzle_ kalian sudah mau jadi, nih. Gimana kalau habis ini kita makan es krim sama-sama?" Taufan yang tiba-tiba teringat es krim yang dibelinya kemarin, coba mencairkan suasana. "Api mau?"

"Mau, mau! Asyiiik, es kriiim!"

Api semakin bersemangat ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan _puzzle_ -nya. Tapi Air masih cuek saja.

"Kakak sudah beliin rasa cokelat kesukaan Api. Sama rasa vanilla, kesukaannya Air," Taufan coba memancing lagi, tapi Air sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Malah Api yang heboh sendiri. Dipandangnya Taufan dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kak Upan, beneran?"

"Iya, dong. Ya udah, selesaikan dulu _puzzle_ -nya."

"Iyaaa!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Hanya dalam tempo kurang lebih dua menit kemudian, _puzzle_ itu sudah selesai disusun. Api heboh lagi sambil membanggakan diri. Ditambah pujian dari Taufan yang membuatnya tersenyum gembira. Tentu saja, Taufan juga memberikan pujian yang sama untuk Air. Tapi anak itu kelihatan tidak peduli.

"Sekarang, kita beresin dulu _puzzle_ -nya," kata Taufan. "Habis itu baru makan es krim—"

"Nggak mau!" tiba-tiba Air memotong, untuk pertama kalinya mau bicara. "Kakak makan aja sendiri!"

"Tapi Api mau es krim," protes kakak kembarannya.

"Ya udah, Api makan es krim sana, sama Kakak! Pokoknya Air nggak mau!"

Air bangkit, lalu memakai sandalnya yang tergolek di rumput, tak jauh dari tikar.

"Lho, Air mau ke mana?" bertanya Taufan.

"Air mau bobo'. Kakak _nyebelin!"_

Air mengentakkan kakinya, lalu beranjak pergi. Tapi kali ini Taufan berniat untuk benar-benar menyelesaikan semuanya. Masalah seperti ini tidak baik jika dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Karena itulah, dia menghalangi kepergian Air dengan cara meraih lengan anak itu. Memeganginya.

 _"Aaa! Lepasin!"_

"Air, sini dulu. Kakak mau ngomong."

"Nggak!"

"Air ... dengerin Kakak, dong ..."

"Nggak mau!"

Taufan tidak melepaskan pegangannya. Sementara Air berusaha menarik paksa tangannya, walaupun sia-sia. Terjadilah adegan tarik menarik yang membuat Api bengong di tempat. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

Masih tak mau mengalah, Taufan memutuskan untuk beranjak mendekat. Lantas, sambil berlutut, dipeluknya tubuh Air dengan lembut. Anak itu tersentak kaget. Sampai beberapa saat dia terus meronta-ronta, tapi Taufan tetap memeluknya. Terus begitu, sampai akhirnya Air yang menyerah. Dia bahkan tidak menolak lagi, ketika Taufan menariknya duduk di pangkuan.

"Air kenapa?" Taufan memilih untuk tidak berbasa-basi lagi. "Air marah sama Kakak?"

Air membisu. Anak itu bahkan membuang muka.

"Air ... ngomong dong, sama Kakak," Taufan terus membujuk dengan nada lembut. "Air marah kenapa?"

"Air benci sama Kakak!" akhirnya Air mau juga menjawab, walau masih memandang ke arah lain.

Taufan melihat adiknya itu seperti sudah mau menangis. Bahkan Api juga menyadari hal itu, sehingga ekspresinya ikut mendung.

"Lho ... Air jangan bilang gitu, dong," sahut Taufan. "Kakak sedih, nih."

"Biarin!" Kali ini Air mau menatap Taufan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kakak sama adik bayi aja, sana! Ngapain ke sini nyariin Air?"

Di akhir kalimat itu, air mata si kecil benar-benar jatuh. Lantas menderas dengan cepat.

"Air, jangan nangis." Taufan menyeka air mata sang adik dengan ujung jari. Sementara anak itu terisak-isak di pangkuannya. "Hei ... Dengerin Kakak ... Adiknya Kak Taufan 'kan bukan cuma satu. Ada Api, ada Air, ada Cahaya juga. Kakak sayang kalian semua."

 _"Huk huk_ ... Kakak bo'ong ..." Air terus menangis, membuat Taufan menghela napas pelan. Dadanya jadi ikut terasa sesak melihat kesedihan sang adik. "Sekarang ... semuanya ... cuma sayang ... sama adik bayi ..."

"Nggak ... Nggak gitu." Taufan mulai bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa lagi. "Ayah sayang sama Api, sama Air ... makanya, begitu pulang Ayah bawain _puzzle_ itu, 'kan? Soalnya Ayah tahu, kalian suka main _puzzle."_

Air masih terisak, tapi tangisnya sedikit demi sedikit mereda.

"Bunda juga tetap masakin makanan kesukaan kalian, walaupun lagi hamil besar. Terus, Ayah cerita sama Kakak ... Waktu di rumah sakit, Bunda juga nanyain kalian terus, lho. Api sama Air lagi ngapain? Sudah makan belum? Sudah mandi belum? Itu karena Bunda sayang banget sama kalian."

Tangisan Air sudah hampir berhenti sekarang.

"Oom Ijo juga mau nemenin kalian, 'kan? Kayak pas lihat-lihat album foto tadi pagi."

Hanya isakan kecil yang kini masih tertinggal. Itu pun sudah semakin menghilang.

"Kakak ... nggak bo'ong, 'kan ...?"

Taufan menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Kapan Kakak pernah bohong sama Air?"

Sepasang iris _aquamarine_ itu menatap Taufan lama. Sampai akhirnya, Air sendiri yang mengeringkan sisa-sisa air mata dari wajahnya. Kemudian anak itu memeluk erat kakak sulungnya. Begitu tiba-tiba hingga mengejutkan Taufan, tetapi dia membalas pelukan itu sambil tersenyum lega.

"Kakak janji, ya? Kakak akan sayang terus sama Air," pinta anak itu sambil mempererat pelukannya, seolah tak mau melepaskan Taufan lagi.

Sementara, Taufan mengulurkan tangan. Diusapnya puncak kepala sang adik, penuh sayang.

"Iya, Kakak janji."

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Sudah pada nonton BBB Galaxy episode 17 kaaah? Setelah kehadiran Halilintar tempo hari, kali ini lagi-lagi nge- _hype_ 2.0! :"D #heh

Dedek Aiiiiiiir~kamu imut sekaliii~ #ditabokberjamaah

Ehm! Cukup _fangirlingan_ -nya.

Balik ke "My Family!", cerita seputar awal-awal kehadiran Cahaya memang agak lambat berjalannya. Jangan bosen, yaa~ *bow*

Dan ini entah kenapa malah jadi sedih-sedih gitu ... T_T #pelukdedekAir

Ya sudah. Nantikan terus kelanjutannya~ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **23.12.2017**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cahaya

**Chapter 06**

 **Cahaya**

.

.

"Jadi begitu, Bunda. Memang ini ide Yaya sih, tapi ... gimana menurut Bunda?"

"Membuat Api dan Air sering berinteraksi dengan Cahaya ... Itu ide yang bagus, Sayang."

"Jadi Bunda setuju?"

"Tentu."

"Oke. Kalau gitu, Taufan ajak Api dan Air ke sini, ya!"

 _._

* * *

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _Daily-life!AU. Teen!Character(s). Elemental Siblings. Kids!ApiAir. Baby!Cahaya. Ada bahasa tidak baku plus OOC._**

* * *

.

Langkah-langkah kaki kecil itu tersendat, dan semakin terasa berat ketika jarak dengan kamar Bunda semakin pendek. Taufan sangat menyadari itu, dengan kedua tangan yang digayuti oleh adik-adiknya.

Dan ketika pintu kamar Bunda yang terbuka lebar itu tinggal tiga langkah lagi, tangan kanannya tertahan. Taufan pun menghentikan langkah, lalu spontan menoleh. Benar saja. Air yang menggenggam erat tangan kanan itu, hanya berdiri diam. Api yang menggandeng tangan kiri Taufan pun ikut berhenti.

"Lho ... kok berhenti?" Taufan menegur dengan lembut. "Ayo, kita masuk."

"Air," Api ikut berkata dengan nada membujuk. "Ayo bareng-bareng."

Air masih diam. Butuh beberapa detik sampai dia mau bergerak lagi, walaupun lambat.

"Hei ... anak-anak Bunda. Sini, Sayang."

Suara lembut dan senyuman hangat wanita anggun itu menyambut Taufan, Api, serta Air, begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kamar. Api langsung melepaskan tangan Taufan. Lantas setengah berlari mendekati ranjang tempat sang ibu duduk bersandar.

"Bunda ...," Api memanggil ragu. Ia masih berdiri saja di samping ranjang, memandangi ibunya yang sedang bersantai sambil menggendong Cahaya.

"Api, ayo sini."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Api langsung cerah. Dia pun naik ke ranjang, lalu ikut duduk di samping sang ibu.

"Eh ... Air kok masih di situ?" kata Bunda lagi. Dilihatnya Air masih berdiri kaku, berpegangan erat pada Taufan. "Sini, Sayang."

Meskipun jelas terlihat ragu—mungkin juga enggan—akhirnya Air mau juga melepaskan tangan Taufan, kemudian mendekat. Ia pun ikut naik ke atas ranjang, lalu duduk di sebelah Api. Sementara, Taufan memutari ranjang ke sisi yang lain, lalu duduk di tepinya. Dari posisi itu, dia lebih dekat dengan wajah imut adik bungsunya.

"Bunda, Bunda ... Adik bayi lagi _bobo',_ ya?" tiba-tiba Api bertanya setelah memandangi Cahaya cukup lama.

"Nggak kok, Sayang," Bunda menjawab dengan lembut. "Tuh ... lihat, tangan sama kakinya gerak-gerak."

Api kembali mengamati bayi kecil itu, yang terbalut pakaian berwarna dominan putih dengan garis-garis emas. Dia juga mengenakan topi rajut mungil berwarna kuning keemasan. Betul kata Bunda, meski tidak terlalu aktif, kedua tangan dan kaki Cahaya sesekali bergerak.

"Tapi kok adik bayi _merem_ terus?" Api bertanya lagi. Keningnya berkerut-kerut lucu.

"Iya, Sayang," Bunda menyahut dengan sabar. "Soalnya Cahaya masih kecil sekali. Kalau sudah agak besar, baru dia akan lebih sering membuka mata."

"Ooh ..."

Api kembali memandangi adik terkecilnya dengan sorot mata penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Imuuut ...," ucapnya tiba-tiba, seperti tanpa sadar. Anak itu lantas beralih menatap Bunda, penuh harap. "Bunda ... Api boleh pegang adik bayi, nggak?"

Bunda menaikkan alis sebentar, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Boleh."

"Nanti nangis ...?"

"Nggak apa-apa, Sayang. Pelan-pelan aja."

Taufan yang sejak tadi membisu, diam-diam tersenyum. Ternyata membuat Api 'tertarik' pada Cahaya lebih mudah daripada dugaannya. Langkah pertama, beres.

"Api," remaja beriris biru itu memanggil. "Coba deh, taruh jari telunjuk Api di tangan Cahaya."

Api menatap sang kakak dengan sorot mata bertanya-tanya. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanan dengan kelima jari terbuka, memandangnya sebentar.

"Telunjuk," katanya sambil mengatupkan jemari selain satu jari yang dimaksud, lalu kembali menatap Taufan. "Yang ini?"

"Iya."

Api memandang Bunda sebentar, seperti meminta persetujuan. Setelah melihat Bunda mengangguk, pelan-pelan ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke tangan kiri Cahaya. Detik itu juga, tangan kiri Cahaya langsung bereaksi menggenggam. Mata Api membulat, kaget sekaligus antusias.

"Bunda! Jari Api dipegang!" anak itu berkata riang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Bunda tertawa kecil, begitu pula Taufan. Api terlihat gembira sekali. Wajahnya yang penuh senyum tak lepas-lepas memandangi Cahaya.

"Ooh ... Cahaya mau kenalan ya, sama Kak Api?" kata Bunda tiba-tiba.

Api tersentak kecil, lalu menatap ibunya. "Kak Api?"

"Iya dong, Sayang. Cahaya kan punya tiga orang kakak. Nanti, dia akan memanggil kalian Kak Taufan, Kak Api, dan Kak Air."

Api tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya dia menyukai panggilan baru untuk dirinya itu.

"Halo, Cahaya," Bunda bicara dengan lembut kepada bayi mungil di dalam gendongannya. "Ini Kak Api."

"Halo, Cahaya. Ini Kak Api," tiba-tiba Api menirukan ucapan Bunda tanpa disuruh.

Bunda tersenyum. Lantas berkata dengan suara layaknya anak kecil, seolah mewakili Cahaya, "Halo, Kak Api."

Api tertawa kecil. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan perlahan jari telunjuknya yang masih digenggam oleh Cahaya. Untuk beberapa saat, tangan kecil Cahaya masih terus menggenggam jari sang kakak, sebelum akhirnya terlepas. Namun, pada saat yang sama, Cahaya juga membuat suara kecil yang lucu.

Api terpukau. Mungkin karena gemas, ia mengulurkan tangan kanan. Lantas dengan ujung jari telunjuk, disentuhnya lembut pipi sang adik yang kemerah-merahan. Sekali lagi, Cahaya membuat suara lucu yang sama. Seolah ingin memberitahu bahwa dia menyukai 'perhatian baru' yang didapatkan dari kakak keduanya.

"Cahaya lucuuu ... Hehehe ..."

Itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya Api menyebut nama 'Cahaya', alih-alih sebutan 'adik bayi'. Taufan tersenyum puas. Usaha mendekatkan Api dan Cahaya sukses. Berikutnya, tinggal Air.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Sebenarnya, Taufan juga memerhatikan Air sejak tadi. Ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Air bila berada sedekat itu dengan Cahaya. Anak itu cenderung diam. Tetapi dia memerhatikan gerak-gerik adik bayinya dengan cermat. Ia juga mengawasi bagaimana Api dan Cahaya berinteraksi. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak berusaha melibatkan diri. Hanya melihat.

Nah. Sekarang bagaimana caranya melibatkan Air dengan halus? Tanpa membuatnya merasa dipaksa ...

"Air kenalan sama Cahaya juga, dong!"

Bukan cuma Air, Taufan juga tersentak kaget mendengar celetukan Api yang tiba-tiba. Air terdiam beberapa detik. Sementara Taufan terkekeh pelan. Kadang-kadang spontanitas Api memang suka membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya kelabakan sendiri.

"Air, ayoo ...," Api berkata lagi dengan nada setengah merengek.

Air masih diam, tapi kali ini dia menatap ibunya. Sambil mengangguk, Bunda tersenyum. Kelihatan sekali, Air sangat ragu-ragu. Meskipun begitu, pelan-pelan dia mengulurkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Mengikuti persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Api sebelumnya.

Ujung jari Air mulai menyentuh telapak tangan Cahaya. Saat itu, sebenarnya Air merasa berdebar-debar karena alasan yang dia sendiri tidak paham. Hanya sentuhan kecil pertama yang perlahan menenangkannya lagi. Tapi, pada saat itu juga, mendadak terjadi hal yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Cahaya tiba-tiba menangis!

Api, Taufan, bahkan Bunda pun kaget. Apalagi Air. Anak itu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya lagi dengan ekspresi antara sedih dan kecewa.

 _Kenapa adik bayi malah nangis? Apa dia nggak mau dipegang Air? Dia marah sama Air?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menyerbu pikiran polos Air tanpa bisa dicegah. Perlahan menimbulkan luka hati yang tak disadari oleh siapa pun.

"Bunda ... Cahaya kenapa nangis?" Pertanyaan Api ini membuat Air tersentak. Sementara, Bunda masih mencoba menenangkan putra bungsunya, sambil memeriksa apa yang salah. "Cahaya sedih, ya? Apa marah?"

"Nggak ... Bukan itu, Sayang. Sebentar, ya? Bunda periksa dulu."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Bunda sudah bisa memastikan bahwa Cahaya tidak buang air. Sepertinya juga tidak ada hal apa pun yang mungkin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ooh ... Sepertinya Cahaya lapar," kata Bunda kemudian. Ia pun memberikan apa yang diinginkan Cahaya—ASI alias Air Susu Ibu—sehingga tangisnya langsung berhenti.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Sayang," Bunda berkata lagi ketika menyadari Api masih terlihat cemas.

Melihat adik kecilnya menangis dari jarak sedekat ini, rupanya telah membuat Api ikut merasa sedih. Bahkan matanya sempat berkaca-kaca. Karena itulah, sambil tetap menyusui Cahaya, kali ini Bunda merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Api dan Air.

"Kalau bayi menangis, itu artinya bisa macam-macam. Karena dia belum bisa bicara. Dia cuma bisa menangis untuk kasih tahu kita kalau dia ingin sesuatu."

Api dan Air tampak mendengarkan penjelasan Bunda dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Cahaya nangis ... soalnya lapar?" Api bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Sayang."

"Kalau mau pipis juga nangis?"

"Iya."

"Kalau ngantuk?"

Kali ini Bunda tertawa kecil. "Yaa ... mungkin nangis juga. Tapi mungkin dia akan menguap, Sayang."

Api tertawa kecil, lalu kembali memandangi Cahaya yang masih asyik memuaskan lapar dan dahaga. Mimik khawatir itu sudah menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Bunda ... kata Kak Upan, bayi cuma bisa minum ASI, ya?" tanya Api tiba-tiba, yang dijawab Bunda dengan anggukan. "Kalau lapar juga minum ASI?"

"Iya, Sayangku."

"Memangnya bisa kenyang?"

"Bisa, dong! Perut bayi kan kecil," bukan Bunda, kali ini Taufan yang menjawab. "Nggak kayak Api, makan banyak tapi nggak kenyang-kenyang."

Taufan mengulurkan tangan, lalu menggelitiki perut Api dengan gemas. Anak itu tertawa kegelian, sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Taufan darinya.

"Bundaaa ... Kak Upan nakaaal!"

Masih tertawa karena geli, Api berusaha menghindar. Lebih mendekat ke sisi ibunya. Sementara, Bunda geleng-geleng kepala.

"Taufan ... jangan ganggu adikmu."

Meskipun tetap _cengengesan,_ Taufan akhirnya berhenti. Sementara, Api menjulurkan lidah ke arah sang kakak.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Waah ... Ramai sekali ya, di sini?"

Lelaki gagah itu memasuki kamar dengan langkah tenang. Senyum ramah menghiasi wajah tampannya yang penuh wibawa. Rambut hitam pendeknya tersisir rapi seperti biasa. Sementara, sepasang matanya yang beriris sewarna karamel, menyapu lembut wajah-wajah orang terkasih.

"Ayah!"

Api dan Air berseru kompak. Mereka pun cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidur, sementara sang ayah berjalan mendekat.

"Hai, jagoan-jagoan kecil Ayah!"

Pria 39 tahun berwajah teduh itu tersenyum ketika Api dan Air menubruk lalu memeluknya. Ia pun berjongkok sebentar, lantas balas memeluk keduanya. Baru setelah itu mengajak si Kembar mendekat lagi ke ranjang, setelah memberikan usapan sayang di puncak kepala mereka.

"Ooh ... Sepertinya jagoan kecil yang ini lapar sekali," kata Ayah kemudian.

Ia baru saja duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tepat di sisi Bunda. Sempat diberikannya satu pelukan ringan kepada sang istri tercinta. Lantas dipandanginya Cahaya dengan tatapan hangat.

"Pekerjaannya sudah selesai?" bertanya Bunda sambil tersenyum.

Memang, walaupun sedang cuti, terkadang Ayah masih harus mengerjakan beberapa hal, seperti memeriksa berkas-berkas melalui _email._ Ayah selalu mengerjakan semua itu di ruang kerjanya. Tepat di samping kamar ini.

"Beres!" Ayah memamerkan ibu jari tangan kanannya sejenak. "Omong-omong, Ayah juga lapar, nih!"

Iris karamel itu memandang Taufan, Api, dan Air bergantian.

"Kita makan malam di luar, yuk!" Ajakan tiba-tiba itu membuat mata Api langsung berbinar-binar. Air juga terlihat senang, meskipun tetap kalem. "Kita berempat. Ayah, Taufan, Api, dan Air. Tapi nanti habis Maghrib. Mau?"

"Mau, mau! Asyiiik!" Api berseru gembira. Sementara Air dan Taufan hanya tersenyum.

"Api, Air, mau makan apa?" tanya Ayah kemudian.

"Ayam goreng!" hanya Api yang menjawab dengan hebohnya.

"Hei, tadi siang kan habis makan ayam goreng," protes Taufan. "Masa' ayam goreng lagi?"

Api cemberut, tapi setuju dengan kata-kata sang kakak. "Terus apa, dong?"

Ayah tertawa kecil, lalu memandang putranya yang hari ini sangat pendiam. "Air mau apa?"

Air diam sebentar. Terlihat bingung. "Air nggak tahu."

Sambil tersenyum, Ayah menepuk pelan kepala putranya. "Kalau mie goreng, Air mau?"

"Mau."

"Api juga mau!"

"Taufan makan apa aja boleh deh, Yah."

Dengan itu, suasana rumah kembali hangat. Dan Taufan berharap, semua masalah pelan-pelan akan teratasi. Termasuk yang berkenaan dengan Cahaya.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, apa kabar, semuanya? \\(^o^)

My Family! hadir lagi menemani akhir pekan kalian, bersama Cahaya. Gimana dedek Cahaya-nya? Imut, 'kan? 'Kan? :"D

/nak

Teruuus ... untuk pertama kalinya, _chapter_ ini memperlihatkan sosok Ayah dengan lebih jelas. ;-) *wink, wink*

/ada papa ganteeeng~ :"D *ditabok*

Lalu, apakah 'masalah' Air dan Cahaya sudah selesai? Soal itu ... ikuti aja terus ceritanya, hehe ...

 _See you next chapter~!_ :")

Oh ya, ada Extra dikit di bawah.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **30.12.2017**

* * *

.

.

 **Extra**

.

.

"Wah, ada yang mau makan-makan. Aku nggak diajak, nih?"

Pemilik rambut jabrik biru gelap itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar sang kakak. Lima pasang mata dengan warna berlainan langsung menyambutnya, yang kemudian beranjak masuk.

"Oom Kai jaga rumah aja," kata Taufan.

Kaizo yang mendengar itu mendelik spontan, tapi cuma ditanggapi Taufan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kaupikir aku satpam?"

Kata-kata Kaizo membuat Taufan tertawa bersama Api. Bahkan Air ikut tersenyum.

"Kau mau ikut, Kai?" tanya Ayah kemudian.

"Ah ... nggak usah juga nggak apa-apa, Bang," sahut Kaizo. "Aku bisa _delivery order_ nanti. Lagipula, harus ada yang menemani Kakak dan si kecil di rumah, 'kan?"

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Titip dua permata hati Abang. _Okay?"_

Ucapan Ayah membuat pipi Bunda merona samar dalam senyuman. Sementara Kaizo tertawa kecil.

"Siap, Abang! Serahkan saja padaku."


	7. Chapter 7 - Kenakalan

**Chapter 07**

 **Kenakalan**

.

.

"Ayah pergi dulu, ya?"

Air terus memandangi ayahnya sejak sebelum beliau melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu depan. Namun, dia tidak bicara. Sampai sang ayah benar-benar mengucapkan kata pamitan, barulah Air bereaksi. Anak itu berlari menghampiri Ayah, menubruk dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hei ... Kenapa ini jagoan Ayah?"

Sang ayah bicara dengan nada lembut. Ditepuknya kepala Air sama lembutnya. Tak disangka, anak itu malah berkaca-kaca. Lantas terisak kecil, sampai akhirnya menangis nyaris tanpa suara.

"Lho ... Air kok nangis?"

Ayah mengangkat tubuh mungil Air dan menggendongnya. Air langsung memeluk sang ayah erat-erat, seolah tak mau melepasnya lagi.

"Air masih kangen Ayah ...," anak itu berkata lirih.

Ayah tertegun sejenak, kemudian tatapannya melembut. Bibirnya pun perlahan melengkungkan sebentuk senyum. Tipis, dan sedikit sendu.

"Ayah juga masih kangen Air ..."

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "My Family!" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **Daily-life!AU. Teen!Character(s). Elemental Siblings. Kids!ApiAir. Baby!Cahaya.**_

* * *

.

.

Ayah memandang Bunda yang sedang menggendong Cahaya di dalam buaiannya. Sikap Air yang tiba-tiba manja ini, tak urung mengejutkan keduanya. Sementara, anak itu masih memeluk erat ayahnya.

"Ayah juga masih ingin di sini bersama kalian semua," pria berwajah teduh itu kembali bicara. "Tapi ... Ayah harus pergi bekerja sekarang. Air ngerti, 'kan?"

Gelengan cepat menjadi balasan atas pertanyaan itu.

"Kemarin-kemarin Ayah cuma sebentar main sama Air." Anak itu masih terisak samar. "Tapi Ayah kalau sama adik bayi lama ..."

Ayah tersentak kecil. Nada kecemburuan itu sangat terasa. Lalu, diedarkannya pandang ke sekitar, kepada seluruh anggota keluarga yang mengantar kepergiannya sampai ke teras. Saat tatapan netra karamel itu jatuh pada Bunda, sebuah senyum tipis terbit menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Air ... Ayah akan pulang seminggu sekali," Ayah berkata kemudian. "Nanti kita main. Ya?"

Air kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Air, Sayang ... Sudah, ya," Bunda ikut membujuk. " Ayah 'kan harus kerja."

Butuh beberapa bujukan lagi sampai Air mau turun dari gendongan Ayah. Termasuk bujukan dari Taufan dan Kaizo. Api pun ikut mendekati adik kembarnya, lalu menggandeng tangan anak itu.

"Pak Boy, mobilnya sudah siap."

Seorang pria paruh baya yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi sopir pribadi Ayah, datang menginterupsi suasana yang hampir berubah jadi haru.

"Ah ... iya—"

Ucapan Ayah terputus saat beliau merasa kakinya mendadak dipeluk erat. Sesuai dugaan, Air yang melakukan itu. Namun, kali ini Api juga terlihat gelisah.

"Ayah ...," anak itu memanggil pelan, "Api juga mau dipeluk ..."

Sambil tersenyum, Ayah berlutut sejenak untuk memeluk si Kembar.

"Kalian baik-baik di rumah, ya?" kata Ayah. "Jaga Bunda dan adik kalian. _Okay?"_

Api mengangguk, masih sambil memeluk ayahnya. Di sebelahnya, Air tetap diam. Terlihat tidak rela saat Ayah melepaskan pelukan.

"Taufan juga mau dipeluk?" tiba-tiba Ayah bertanya sembari kembali berdiri.

Yang ditanya cuma terkekeh pelan. Namun, nyatanya Ayah memang tidak butuh jawaban. Langsung diberikannya satu pelukan hangat untuk sang putra sulung.

"Jaga Bunda dan ketiga adikmu," kata Ayah. Sebelum melepaskan pelukan, ditambahkannya satu kalimat lagi dalam bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Taufan.

Taufan masih tertegun ketika Ayah beralih kepada adik lelakinya, lantas memeluknya singkat.

"Abang titipkan harta Abang yang paling berharga di dunia ini," katanya sambil menepuk punggung Kaizo.

"Aku tahu," jawab Kaizo, tepat sebelum abangnya melepaskan pelukan. "Aku pasti akan menjaga mereka."

Ayah tersenyum lalu beralih memeluk istrinya. Didaratkannya satu ciuman ringan di kening wanita jantung hatinya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Bunda lembut.

"Pasti."

Terakhir, Ayah mencium kening putra bungsunya yang sedang terlelap di pelukan sang ibu. Sangat hati-hati, berusaha supaya bayi mungil itu tidak terbangun.

"Baik-baik di rumah ya, Sayang," Ayah bicara dengan nada teramat lembut, baru kemudian menatap setiap anggota keluarga sekali lagi. Satu per satu. "Kalian juga, ya."

"Mari, Bu Hanna," sang sopir pun ikut berpamitan kepada Bunda, lalu mengikuti Ayah yang melangkah menjauh dari teras, untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Lima pasang mata terus memandangi kepergian Ayah, sampai mobil sedan abu-abu metalik itu meluncur meninggalkan kediaman keluarga mereka.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"... fan? ... Taufan? TAUFAN!"

Remaja beriris safir itu tersentak, baru sadar bahwa namanyalah yang dipanggil.

 _"Haiya_ ... Capek panggil-panggil kamu dari tadi, _wo!"_

Taufan terkekeh pelan saat mendapati Ying sedang memandangnya gemas dari seberang meja. Mereka, berempat dengan Yaya dan Gopal, sedang makan di kantin sekolah saat jam istirahat siang.

"Perasaan, yang kudengar memanggilku tadi Yaya, deh," balas Taufan. "Kenapa jadi kamu yang capek?"

Ying langsung pasang muka datar. "Iya deh, iyaa ... Yang kamu dengar tuh emang cuma suara Yaya. Apalah aku sama Gopal? Cuma angin lalu."

 _"Dey!_ Jangan bawa-bawa namaku," Gopal menggerutu, masih asyik menyantap mie ayam dari mangkuknya.

 _"Ish!_ Kamu ni!" Ying ganti menatap gemas sahabat gempalnya. "Dari tadi makan terus."

"Aku lapar, lah!" Gopal menyahut tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kalian malah ribut, sih?" kata Yaya sambil meletakkan sendok di mangkuk baksonya yang tinggal terisi setengah. "Taufan, kamu ada masalah, ya?"

Taufan mengangkat alis, sementara tatapan cemas dari Yaya menyapa penglihatannya. Lantas pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Nggak, kok," katanya menenangkan. "Aku cuma lagi kepikiran soal Air."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Ying bertanya penasaran. "Air masih ngambek juga?"

"Aku nggak tahu." Taufan mengangkat bahu. Raut wajahnya tampak bingung. "Dia sekarang jadi pendiam banget. Kerjaannya tiduuur melulu."

"Bukannya dari dulu memang begitu?" timpal Gopal.

"Iya, sih." Taufan menghela napas. Sekelumit kekhawatiran terlintas di iris sebiru safir miliknya. "Tapi ini beda. Biasanya dia masih mau diajak main. Tapi, sekarang? Api bahkan pernah curhat, dia kesepian karena Air mengabaikannya."

"Masa', sih?" Iris _hazel_ milik Yaya ikut menyorotkan cemas. "Air sampai segitunya?"

Taufan mengangguk pelan. "Aku bingung. Kalau ditanya, dia pasti bilang nggak ada apa-apa. Ini kayak ... dia menghindari kami semua."

"Mungkin Air cuma butuh waktu," kata Yaya. "Dia 'kan masih kecil. Kamu juga nggak usah mikir terlalu jauh. Sabar aja ... ya?"

Taufan hanya tersenyum kecil, lantas melanjutkan makan yang belum selesai. Yaya yang duduk di sampingnya pun menghela napas pelan. Dia tahu, Taufan masih memikirkan sesuatu. Meskipun begitu, Yaya memutuskan untuk tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 _"Tolong perhatikan Air."_

Satu kalimat singkat itulah yang sebenarnya membuat Taufan sangat kepikiran. Ayah yang membisikkannya secara diam-diam ketika berpamitan beberapa hari lalu. Dan Taufan sangat mengerti kenapa Ayah sampai memberinya pesan seperti itu.

Di antara seluruh anggota keluarga, Air lah yang paling sulit menerima kehadiran Cahaya.

Taufan berpikir, mungkin itu wajar, karena selama kurang lebih enam tahun kehidupannya, Air adalah si bungsu. Dia terbiasa menerima perhatian yang kadang berlebih, dari orang-orang di sekitar yang tanpa sadar memanjakannya. Tapi sekarang, Cahaya 'merebut' semua itu.

Desah pelan terdengar dari Taufan. Langkahnya terhenti di muka pagar besi tinggi berwarna hitam dengan ornamen-ornamen keemasan yang indah. Tanpa sadar ternyata dirinya sudah sampai di depan rumah.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Kak Upaaan! Ada hantuuu ... Api takuuut ...!"

"Eh?"

Langsung disambut salah satu atau kedua adiknya begitu membuka pintu rumah, bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi Taufan. Ketajaman pendengaran bocah kembar itu membuat mereka tahu setiap kali ada yang mendekati pintu rumah dari luar. Atau malah sebelum—siapa pun itu—sampai ke pintu pagar.

Namun, melihat wajah Api yang basah karena air mata, jelas bukan hal yang biasa terjadi. Api dan Air sebenarnya bukan tipe anak yang gampang menangis. Apalagi Api. Kalau menemui hal yang tak sesuai keinginannya, alih-alih menangis, dia akan marah. Atau dengan keras kepalanya akan terus berusaha supaya keinginannya terpenuhi. Meskipun belakangan ini dia memang lebih tenang.

Taufan tersentak kecil ketika Api langsung menubruk dan memeluknya.

"Gambar Api juga dirusaaak ..."

Anak itu masih meneruskan ucapannya sambil menangis. Taufan pun berlutut, lantas memeluk sang adik, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Api," ucapnya lembut. "Api tenang dulu, ya. Kalau Api cerita sambil nangis gini, Kakak nggak ngerti."

Pelukan Taufan, ditambah tepukan lembut di punggung, membuat Api perlahan tenang. Sampai akhirnya, tinggal isakan yang tertinggal. Taufan pun mengajak adiknya ke ruang keluarga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taufan sudah duduk santai di sofa panjang. Tas sekolahnya dia biarkan tergeletak di lantai. Sementara, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kertas putih berukuran sedang.

Di permukaannya tergambar sebuah keluarga, dengan ayah, ibu, seorang anak yang sudah agak besar, serta dua orang anak lagi yang masih kecil. Dengan mudah, Taufan bisa mengenalinya sebagai gambaran keluarga mereka. Coretan khas anak TK yang sebenarnya cukup bagus. Kecuali bahwa gambar itu kini dipenuhi coretan-coretan kasar di sana-sini.

Tepatnya, setiap wajah anggota keluarga itu dicorat-coret dengan krayon biru muda. Ada pula sesuatu di tangan sang ibu yang ikut dicorat-coret. Lebih parah daripada coretan di tempat-tempat lain. Taufan menduga, itu adalah gambar Cahaya yang sedang digendong oleh Bunda.

Taufan menghela napas, sangat samar. Tampak pensil, penghapus, dan krayon masih bertebaran di lantai. Sepertinya tadi Api menggambar di sini. Taufan lantas menoleh ke samping kanannya. Api sedang duduk manis di situ, sambil meminum susu kotak rasa stroberi kesukaannya. Taufan sengaja mengambilkannya dari kulkas untuk membujuk Api supaya berhenti menangis. Cukup ampuh, walaupun masih tertinggal satu-dua isakan kecil.

"Enak susunya?" tanya Taufan sambil tersenyum. Dielusnya puncak kepala Api dengan lembut, ketika anak itu hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Ya udah," kata Taufan lagi. "Dihabisin, ya?"

Itulah yang terjadi tak sampai semenit kemudian. Taufan hanya tersenyum saat Api langsung bangkit, lalu membuang sendiri kotak susu bekas itu ke tempat sampah di tepi ruangan. Tanpa banyak bicara, anak itu kembali lagi untuk duduk di sisinya.

"Kak Upan ... kok hantunya rusakin gambar Api, sih?" tanya Api. Tatapannya masih berkaca-kaca ketika kembali melihat gambar yang dicorat-coret itu. "Api 'kan susah bikinnya."

"Memangnya ada hantu?" Taufan balik bertanya. "Api tahu dari mana? Emangnya Api lihat sendiri hantunya?"

"Hantu 'kan nggak kelihatan." Kening Api berkerut sejenak. "Kak Upan gimana, sih?"

Taufan tertawa garing. "Ya ... habisnya ... Api tahu dari mana kalau ini perbuatan hantu?"

"Habis 'kan nggak ada siapa-siapa di sini," kata Api. "Tadi Api kebelet pipis. Terus pas balik ke sini, gambarnya udah rusak ..."

Mata Api mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Wah, sayang banget, ya ... Padahal gambar Api bagus banget," Taufan yang melihat adiknya kembali bersedih, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Ini gambar keluarga kita, ya?"

"Kok Kak Upan tahu, sih? 'Kan gambarnya rusak."

"Tahu, doong."

Taufan tertawa kecil, memancing adiknya untuk tersenyum. Bocah itu lantas mengulurkan tangan kanan. Dengan ujung jari, ditunjuknya sosok-sosok di dalam gambar satu per satu.

"Ini Api sama Air," jelasnya. "Ini Kak Upan. Ini Ayah. Ini Bunda lagi gendong Cahaya."

"Oooh ... gitu." Taufan tersenyum simpul. "Kok Oom Ijo nggak digambar?"

Api tersentak kecil, kemudian menatap sang kakak dengan sorot mata bening.

"Api lupa."

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu, Api bikin lagi aja gambar yang baru. Nanti Api tambahin gambar Oom Ijo juga, ya? Kasihan, nanti Oom Ijo nangis kalau nggak ikut digambar."

Tawa kecil menggemaskan terdengar dari mulut Api. Taufan sendiri ikut tertawa, membayangkan pamannya merajuk dan menangis karena tidak diikutsertakan dalam gambar foto keluarga buatan Api.

"Nanti Api mau gambar Atok juga!" kata Api tiba-tiba.

Melihat adiknya sudah bersemangat lagi, Taufan tersenyum lega.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Taufan mengerling sekali lagi kertas gambar di tangannya. Tatapan matanya menajam ketika melihat gambar Cahaya yang hampir seluruhnya tercorat-coret krayon.

Biru muda adalah warna kesukaan Air.

Sejak tadi sebenarnya di benak Taufan sudah terpikir satu kesimpulan. Dugaannya cukup kuat, siapa pelaku yang telah merusak gambar yang dibuat Api ini. Meskipun begitu, Taufan tak ingin gegabah.

Dengan langkah ringan, pemuda itu melangkah ke dalam kamar Api dan Air yang setengah terbuka. Tas sekolahnya masih tersandang. Ia memang bermaksud melihat Air sebentar sebelum naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Karena menurut Api, Air sedang tidur siang.

Taufan terhenti sejenak di sisi tempat tidur. Dilihatnya sosok Air yang berbaring miring sambil memeluk guling, dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Air?" Taufan mencoba memanggil, pelan saja. "Air bobo', ya?"

Taufan melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip sebentar. Sepertinya Air memang benar-benar sedang tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan segera naik ke kamar.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Aduuh ... di mana, ya ...?"

Taufan mengerutkan kening ketika baru turun dari lantai dua setelah berganti baju. Tadinya ia bermaksud ke ruang keluarga, bersantai sambil menonton TV sekalian menemani Api menggambar. Namun, suara sayup barusan menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya suara Bunda dari dalam kamarnya yang berada di dekat tangga. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa, Bunda?" Taufan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Bunda sedang berdiri kebingungan di depan lemari baju yang terbuka.

"Oh, Taufan." Bunda menoleh sebentar, sementara Taufan berjalan mendekat. "Ini ... Bunda lagi nyari selimut Cahaya, yang warna kuning cerah itu, lho."

"Yang hadiah dari Oom Kai?"

"Iya. Kok nggak ada, ya?"

"Taufan bantu cari ya, Bunda?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, selimut itu masih juga belum ditemukan, meskipun sudah dibantu mencari oleh Taufan.

"Nggak ada juga," keluh Bunda. "Masa' hilang, sih?"

"Mungkin cuma keselip, Bunda," sahut Taufan.

"Ya sudahlah. Mungkin nanti kalau pas nggak dicari malah bisa ketemu."

"Hahahaha ... Biasanya memang sering kayak gitu, Bunda."

Bunda tersenyum tipis. Setelah menutup pintu lemari, ia beranjak untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sempat pula dipandangnya Cahaya yang sedang tidur pulas di dalam box bayi, dengan tatapan teramat lembut. Taufan ikut menatap wajah adik bungsunya yang baru berusia tiga minggu. Bayi mungil itu tampak begitu damai di dalam tidur, memancingnya untuk tersenyum.

"Akhir-akhir ini, rasanya Bunda jadi pelupa," kata Bunda tiba-tiba. "Sering lupa taruh barang. Seingat Bunda ada di satu tempat, eh ternyata ada di tempat lain. Padahal Bunda yakin, memang Bunda taruh di situ. Sudah beberapa kali terjadi. Tapi biasanya masih di dalam kamar ini, sih."

"Mungkin Bunda kecapekan?" komentar Taufan. "Bunda banyakin istirahat aja. Jangan sampai Bunda sakit."

Bunda hanya tersenyum. Diulurkannya tangan kanan untuk membelai wajah putra sulungnya sekilas.

"Makasih ya, Sayang. Kamu sudah perhatian sama Bunda."

"Taufan 'kan sayang sama Bunda." Taufan terkekeh kecil. "Soal selimut itu, nanti Taufan bantu cari lagi. Mungkin ada di luar kamar. Siapa tahu jatuh sehabis diangkat dari jemuran."

"Baiklah. Tolong ya, Nak."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Lho? Ini bukannya selimut Cahaya?"

Taufan mendekat ke sofa sambil mengerutkan kening. Tertangkap oleh matanya, selimut bayi yang sejak tadi dicari-carinya bersama Bunda. Benda itu tampak tergeletak di atas salah satu bantal sofa.

"Api ... kok ini ada di sini?"

Sembari mengambil selimut itu, Taufan beralih menatap adiknya yang tengah asyik mewarnai gambar. Anak itu tersentak kecil, seperti baru menyadari kakaknya ada di situ.

"Tadi Api nemuin," kata Api waktu melihat selimut di tangan Taufan.

"Di mana?"

"Di bawah bantal sofa. Tadi pas mau gambar, Api lihat ada kuning-kuning di bawah bantal. Terus Api ambil, ada itu," jelas Api. "Itu apa sih, Kak?"

"Ini selimut bayi, punya Cahaya," Taufan menyahut.

Api memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. "Kok selimut punya Cahaya ada di sini?"

"Kakak juga nggak tahu."

Taufan mengangkat bahu. Dalam hati ia heran, karena tidak mungkin Bunda salah meletakkan selimut di bawah bantal sofa. Melihat posisinya saat ditemukan oleh Api, tidak mungkin juga kalau terjatuh. Ini lebih seperti ada yang sengaja menyembunyikan.

Tapi ... siapa?

Sepertinya bukan Api, karena dia yang mengaku menemukannya.

"Ya udah," kata Taufan lagi. "Kakak balikin ini dulu ya, ke Bunda."

"Api ikut! Api juga mau kasih gambar Api buat Cahaya. Buat hadiah!"

Taufan tersenyum spontan ketika Api langsung bangkit mendekatinya sambil membawa kertas gambarnya di tangan. Tangan kanannya pun terulur untuk mengelus rambut sang adik.

"Ooh ... jadi, itu hadiah buat Cahaya?" tanya Taufan, dijawab Api dengan anggukan penuh semangat. "Gambarnya udah jadi?"

"Udah!"

"Mana? Sini, Kakak mau lihat."

Sambil tersenyum ceria, Api membiarkan Taufan memegang gambar buatannya sejenak. Ternyata anak itu benar-benar menambahkan gambar Kaizo ke dalam gambarnya. Ditambah satu orang lagi yang tampak berkacamata dan memakai peci.

"Ya udah, yuk, kita ke kamar Bunda," ajak Taufan sambil mengembalikan gambar itu ke tangan adiknya.

"Ayo!"

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Wah, udah lama juga cerita ini belum _update,_ hehehe ... Selain sibuk, kemaren-kemaren juga keasyikan ikut _event._ :"p

Siapa yang kangen sama keluarga Taufan?  
/tunjuk tangan

Dedek Air cuma keluar sedikit ya di _chapter_ ini ... Kamu bobo' terus siy, deeek~  
/unyel Air

Ya udah deh. _See you next chapter~!_ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **10.03.2018**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tok Aba

**Chapter 08**

 **Tok Aba**

.

.

Air sedang bermain _puzzle_ bersama Api, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Hanya berdua saja. Di halaman belakang berselimut rerumputan, di bawah pohon rindang favorit mereka.

Air masih pendiam seperti biasa, tapi dalam hati dia merasa senang. Begitu asyiknya bermain, tahu-tahu tinggal tersisa satu kepingan _puzzle_ terakhir. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke depan. Nyaris tanpa melihat, karena yakin benar di mana letak benda kecil berbentuk kepingan itu. Namun, tangan mungilnya tak menemukan apa-apa.

Tersentak samar, Air memandang ke depan. Pikirnya, Api yang mengambil kepingan terakhir _puzzle._ Kadang, mereka berdua memang suka berebut kepingan terakhir yang bagi mereka istimewa itu. Bahkan tak jarang perebutan itu akan berubah menjadi pertengkaran kecil.

Tapi aneh, tiba-tiba Api tidak ada di sana. Dia juga tidak ada di mana-mana, meskipun Air sudah mengedarkan pandang berkeliling. Sepi. Bahkan angin seperti enggan berembus.

"Api ...," Air memanggil lirih. "Api di mana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Air lantas memutuskan untuk mencari saudaranya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya di atas tikar, mengenakan sandal, lalu berbalik.

Lagi-lagi hal aneh terjadi. Seluruh pemandangan di depan Air tiba-tiba berubah. Tidak ada pohon. Tidak ada taman. Tidak ada pagar. Tidak ada rumah.

Hanya ada langit dan rerumputan.

Air tersentak. Dia berbalik ke arah semula, dan menemukan hal yang sama. Tikar tempatnya duduk tadi, juga permainan _puzzle_ miliknya dan Api, tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia kini berada di dunia sepi tanpa batas.

Anak itu terdiam. Perlahan, ketakutan menguasainya. Dan ketakutan itu semakin menjadi, ketika ia mencoba bergerak maju, tetapi tidak merasa telah berpindah tempat. Ia pun menghentikan langkah.

"Api ... Kakak ... Oom Ijo ... Bunda ...," Air mulai terisak. "Semuanya di mana ...?"

Air mata mulai mengalir. Kemudian menderas dengan cepat.

"Air takut sendirian ... Huk huk ... Ayah ..."

Air benar-benar menangis sekarang. Tapi tak ada yang datang untuknya.

"Air kangen Ayaaah ..."

Dan pada akhirnya, anak itu hanya bisa terus menangis.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "My Family!" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **DailyLife!AU. Elemental Siblings. Teenage!Character(s). Kids!ApiAir. Baby!Cahaya.**_

* * *

.

.

Iris biru pucat itu tampak sendu, ketika kelopak mata sang pemiliknya membuka dengan cepat. Yaitu bocah berusia enam tahun, yang segera duduk dari pembaringannya. Ia langsung memandang berkeliling, dan mendapati kamarnya dalam keadaan sepi.

Bocah itu, Air, terisak kecil. Samar-samar dia ingat, tadinya Api juga ada di sini. Sama-sama tidur siang di sampingnya.

"Api ...?" Air memanggil pelan. "Api di mana ...?"

Air berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, lantas menghapus air mata. Ia pun turun dari ranjang dan cepat-cepat keluar kamar. Pikirnya, Api mungkin sudah bangun duluan, lalu bermain di ruang keluarga. Tapi, tepat di depan kamarnya, dia bisa melihat ruang keluarga yang kosong.

Anak itu mulai berpikir, mungkin Api sedang bermain di halaman. Namun, kemudian, ia bisa mendengar suara-suara yang menarik perhatian tak jauh darinya. Samar saja. Tapi dia yakin mengenali suara-suara itu.

Ada suara tawa Api. Ada suara lembut Bunda. Ada satu suara lagi yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan. Tapi entah kenapa, Air tidak menyukainya. Dan semua suara itu berasal dari kamar lain yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kamarnya dan Api.

Kamar Ayah dan Bunda, yang sekarang juga menjadi kamar adik kecilnya.

Diawali ragu, Air melangkah mendekati kamar itu. Lantas, dia mengintip ke dalam dari balik ambang pintu yang terbuka. Di sana, kakak kembarannya sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan adiknya yang berbaring di dalam box bayi. Bunda juga ada di dekat mereka, mengawasi.

Api tertawa, begitu juga Bunda. Bayi mungil itu juga tak henti membuat suara-suara lucu. Rasanya, siapa pun yang melihat pemandangan ini takkan mampu menahan senyum. Tapi tidak dengan Air.

Dia justru tertunduk dengan raut wajah seperti mau menangis.

Namun, itu tidaklah lama. Setelah beberapa detik singkat, tiba-tiba Air tersentak kecil. Ia pun seperti refleks menoleh ke arah lain. Lantas berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang keluarga. Terus, sampai ke ruang tamu.

Di situ ternyata ada Kaizo, sedang duduk santai dengan sebuah komputer tablet di tangan.

"Lho?" Kesibukan Kaizo terhenti ketika melihat keponakannya. "Air mau ke mana?"

Air pun berhenti. Sementara Kaizo meletakkan tablet di atas meja, lantas menghampirinya.

"Ada yang datang," kata Air ketika Kaizo berlutut di hadapannya untuk menyamakan tinggi badan.

Kaizo mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh ya?"

Tepat di akhir pertanyaan itu, bel berbunyi.

"Eh? Beneran ada tamu?"

Baru saja Kaizo hendak beranjak, Air memegangi tangan kanannya.

"Oom, Ayah pulang?" tanya Air.

Kaizo terdiam sejenak ketika melihat tatapan Air yang penuh harap. Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, sembari menepuk puncak kepala Air dengan lembut.

"Kan kemarin Ayah sudah bilang di telepon," sahut Kaizo, "minggu ini Ayah nggak bisa pulang, soalnya ada tamu dari luar negeri."

Wajah Air langsung mendung. Kaizo tak urung iba ketika melihat anak itu tertunduk lesu.

"Air jangan sedih, dong. Minggu depan Ayah pulang, kok," Kaizo berusaha menghibur. "Ya udah. Yuk, Air ikut Oom ke depan. Kita lihat siapa tamunya."

Air cuma mengangguk.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kedua mata Air membulat sempurna, begitu pintu depan dibuka oleh Kaizo dan mereka bisa melihat siapa yang tadi membunyikan bel. Memang bukan Ayah, tetapi Air tetap merasa senang. Sebab, sosok itu juga merupakan seseorang yang dirindukannya.

"Atok!"

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Air berseru riang dan langsung menubruk sosok yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu. Seorang pria tua berbaju kotak-kotak biru, berkacamata, serta mengenakan peci berwarna putih. Pria berusia tujuh puluh tahunan itu tertawa kecil, lantas mengusap-usap puncak kepala anak itu.

"Air, cucu Atok," pria itu berkata.

Air ikut tertawa kecil sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ayah," Kaizo ikut menyapa. Diraihnya tangan tua itu sejenak, lantas diciumnya dengan takzim.

"Kaizo." Pria tua itu berkata sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kamu masih di sini, Nak?"

"Mungkin saya balik ke kampus dua minggu lagi." Kaizo menepuk bahu keponakannya. "Air, ayo ajak Tok Aba masuk."

"Iya."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Tok Aba, satu-satunya orangtua Ayah yang masih ada. Seorang pengusaha sukses dan rendah hati. Awalnya, beliau merintis sebuah kedai cokelat kecil di Pulau Rintis sejak tahun 1967. Kemudian, membuka cabang hingga ke seluruh penjuru negeri.

Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba, itulah namanya, yang tahun ini mulai merambah mancanegara. Beliau baru saja kembali dari perjalanan selama 40 hari ke tujuh negara, untuk menghadiri sekaligus mengawasi pembukaan cabang-cabang Kokotiam di tujuh negara tersebut.

"Atok capek?" tanya Air tiba-tiba.

Ia masih duduk manis di sofa dengan wajah cerah, tepat di samping kakeknya. Tok Aba tersenyum sambil mengelus sisi kepala sang cucu.

"Sedikit, namanya juga habis pergi jauh," kata Tok Aba. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang, Atok bisa ketemu lagi sama cucu Atok."

Air tersenyum, lalu memeluk kakeknya sekali lagi.

"Air kangen Atok," katanya.

"Atok juga kangen Air," balas Tok Aba.

"Atoook!"

Acara kangen-kangenan Air dengan kakeknya harus terhenti oleh seruan itu. Api yang baru saja datang, langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan Tok Aba.

"Wah, Api ... hati-hati, nanti jatuh." Tok Aba balas memeluk cucunya yang satu lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

Api ikut tertawa. "Api kangen Atok."

"Atok juga kangen Api." Tok Aba mengacak-acak rambut bocah di hadapannya dengan gemas. "Atok kangen kalian semua."

"Si Kecil juga ingin ketemu kakeknya lho, Ayah."

Suara lembut itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. Tok Aba tersenyum lembut, saat melihat Bunda datang sambil menggendong cucu yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Kaizo juga ada bersama mereka. Dialah yang tadi memberitahukan kedatangan Tok Aba kepada Bunda.

"Hanna," kata Tok Aba sambil menerima uluran tangan Bunda yang ingin mencium tangannya sebagai tanda hormat. "Kamu baik-baik, Nak?"

"Iya, Ayah."

"Si Kecil juga baik-baik?"

Tok Aba bangkit untuk melihat cucunya yang berada di dalam gendongan Bunda.

"Cahaya baik-baik saja, Atok," Bunda berkata, lantas tertawa kecil.

Tok Aba menatap wajah Cahaya dengan begitu lembut. Diciumnya kening bayi kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sementara, Cahaya hanya diam, tak lepas-lepas menatap sang kakek dengan sepasang mata beriris cokelat terang keemasan miliknya. Tatapan mata bening itu seolah menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu.

"Cahaya mau digendong Atok?" tiba-tiba Bunda berkata.

"Iya juga, ya," sahut Tok Aba. "Atok belum pernah menggendong Cahaya sampai sekarang usianya ... berapa, Hanna?"

Bunda tersenyum. "Kemarin baru genap sebulan, Atok."

"Wah ... cepat sekali, tahu-tahu sudah sebulan. Atok sudah ketinggalan apa saja tentang kamu, Sayang?"

Bunda dan Tok Aba sama-sama tertawa lembut. Kemudian, Bunda bersiap untuk menyerahkan Cahaya ke gendongan kakeknya. Namun, pada saat itulah, tiba-tiba Air mendekat, lalu memeluk kakeknya erat-erat.

"Lho? Air?" Tok Aba mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa ini?"

Air tidak menjawab, malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Air," Bunda berkata lembut. "Biar Atok gendong Cahaya sebentar ya, Sayang?"

Air cuma menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Air jangan gitu, dong." Tiba-tiba Api mendekat ke sisi adik kembarnya. "Kasihan, Cahaya kan belum pernah digendong Atok."

Air masih terus memeluk kakeknya. Namun, kemudian dia melihat semua tatap mata terarah padanya. Anak itu langsung merasa terintimidasi, walaupun tak ada yang bermaksud demikian. Dengan terpaksa, Air melepaskan pelukannya. Lantas berlari pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Air!"

Seruan Bunda setelah itu masih terdengar oleh Air. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia berhenti. Seharusnya dia tidak lari. Tapi anak itu tak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

Terus menuju tempat perlindungan satu-satunya.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Air terisak-isak kecil, berusaha sebisanya menahan tangis. Sementara dia berbaring miring sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya.

Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas, ketika langkah-langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Anak itu bahkan bisa menebak bahwa langkah kaki itu adalah milik Tok Aba, karena tekanannya yang ringan dan tenang. Ia bisa tahu, walaupun posisi berbaringnya sekarang membelakangi pintu kamar. Namun, ia tak berniat untuk memastikannya.

"Air?"

Pada akhirnya, Tok Aba mendekat ke tempat tidur, lantas duduk di tepinya.

"Air sedih?"

Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak menghakimi. Air tersentak kecil. Entah kenapa, air matanya justru jatuh tak terbendung lagi.

"Air sedih kenapa?" Tok Aba kembali bertanya dengan sabar.

Mulanya, Air tak mau menjawab. Ia terus terisak kecil, tapi masih keras kepala berusaha menghentikan tangis. Tok Aba diam, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ayah ..."

Setelah beberapa detik lewat, akhirnya Air mau bicara. Tapi hanya satu kata itu.

"Ayah kenapa?" Tok Aba kembali memancing.

Kali ini pun butuh sekian detik sampai Air mau menjawab.

"Ayah bo'ooong ...," Air berkata sambil sesenggukan. "Katanya Ayah mau pulang ... Katanya Ayah mau main sama Air ... _Huk huk_ ... Tapi Ayah bo'ooong ..."

Tok Aba tersenyum samar. Dibiarkannya Air terisak sampai dia sendiri yang menghentikannya satu-dua menit kemudian. Sementara, Tok Aba hanya mengelus-elus rambut cucunya dengan lembut.

"Ayah jahat ..."

Kata-kata teredam itu mengiringi isak tangis yang semakin pudar. Tok Aba tahu, daripada kemarahan, kalimat itu pun lebih mewakili ekspresi kesedihan.

"Ayah harus menemani tamu dari luar negeri," kata Atok. "Ayah kan bekerja di Kedutaan. Air tahu, 'kan?"

Air tidak menjawab.

"Tapi minggu depan Ayah pasti pulang," kata Tok Aba. "Ayah kan sudah janji sama Air."

"Nanti Ayah bo'ong lagi ...?" Air berkata lirih.

Tok Aba menghela napas samar. Sebelum beliau sempat berkata apa pun, tiba-tiba pintu kamar diketuk. Tampaklah Kaizo melangkah masuk dengan komputer tablet di tangannya. Pemuda itu menatap Tok Aba sedetik, lantas dipersilakan untuk ikut duduk di tepi ranjang. Di dekat Air yang masih merajuk.

"Air," panggil Kaizo. "Air mau ngomong sama Ayah?"

Air tersentak kecil. Pelan-pelan, ia mau duduk, kemudian mengeringkan air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Anak itu menurut ketika Kaizo memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat, supaya mereka bisa sama-sama melihat layar tablet milik Kaizo.

"Nah, tadi Oom sudah menghubungi Ayah lewat _video call,"_ jelas Kaizo. Ia lalu bicara kepada orang di seberang sambungan, "Abang, ini ada Air mau bicara."

Air masih diam sambil memandangi wajah ayahnya yang tampak di layar. Sang pemilik wajah teduh itu tersenyum kepada Air. Sepasang iris cokelatnya pun menatap Air begitu lembut. Tetapi ia juga diam, tampaknya menunggu Air yang bicara lebih dulu.

"Ayah ...," akhirnya Air memulai. Satu bulir air mata jatuh lagi membasahi pipinya. "Air kangen Ayah ..."

Ayah masih tersenyum. _"Ayah juga kangen Air."_

Air menghapus lagi air matanya.

 _"Eh ... anak Ayah, jangan nangis, dong."_

"Ayah bo'ong ..."

 _"Iya, Ayah minta maaf. Tapi, minggu depan Ayah pulang. Ya?"_

Air hanya mengangguk.

 _"Air mau oleh-oleh apa?"_ tanya Ayah kemudian.

Bocah beriris biru pucat itu menggeleng pelan. "Air nggak mau oleh-oleh. Air maunya Ayah ..."

Di layar tablet Kaizo, Ayah tampak menghela napas pelan.

 _"Ya sudah. Air tunggu minggu depan, oke? Ayah akan pulang."_

Air menyentuh layar tablet itu pelan. "Ayah janji, ya?"

Ayah pun menyentuhkan tangannya tepat di posisi yang disentuh Air.

 _"Iya. Ayah janji."_

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah.

Tampaklah Taufan sedang serius menyeterika beberapa pakaian bayi milik adiknya. Di sampingnya juga ada Kaizo, seperti sedang mengawasi.

"Hoo ... Sepertinya kamu sudah pandai melakukannya," komentar Kaizo setelah beberapa saat.

Taufan terkekeh pelan. "Ini kan karena diajarin Oom. Nggak nyangka, gitu-gitu Oom Kai ternyata jago urusan pekerjaan rumah tangga."

"Aku memang sudah terbiasa sejak kecil," kata Kaizo setengah tak acuh. Namun kemudian keningnya berkerut. "Apa maksudmu bilang 'gitu-gitu', hah?"

Tawa Taufan lepas begitu melihat wajah masam pamannya.

"Yaa ... gitu, deh," sahutnya tak jelas. "Oom merasa, ya?"

"Merasa apa?"

"Ya ... misalnya ... Oom Kai itu orangnya galak, ngeselin, songong—"

"Kau mau merasakan jurus karateku?"

"Hahahahaha ... Ampun, Oom ..."

Kaizo mendengkus pelan, lantas geleng-geleng kepala. Pada saat itulah, seseorang memasuki ruang keluarga dan langsung mendekati keduanya.

"Bunda," kata Taufan ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Taufan ... kamu lagi setrika kok bercanda terus?" tegur Bunda. "Awas, nanti bolong kainnya."

"Iya, Bunda. Hehehe ..." Taufan tertawa kecil. "Udah mau selesai, kok."

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Kaizo kemudian.

"Ah, iya ... ini ..." Bunda mengalihkan perhatian kepada Kaizo. "Bedak Cahaya hilang."

Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sekarang bedak bayi yang hilang?"

"Mungkin Kakak lupa taruh lagi." Bunda mengangkat bahu. "Tapi bedaknya memang tinggal sedikit, sih. Kakak mau beli dari kemarin lupa terus. Bisa titip belikan nanti kalau kamu keluar?"

"Oke, Kak."

Tepat setelah Kaizo menyanggupi permintaan kakak iparnya, bel pintu depan berbunyi.

"Mungkin itu Tok Aba," kata Taufan.

"Biar aku."

Kaizo segera beranjak. Hanya jeda satu-dua detik, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain dari arah kamar Bunda. Suara tangisan bayi.

"Cahaya kok nangis, Bunda?" kata Taufan.

"Ya udah, kamu lanjutin setrikanya," Bunda menyahut. "Bunda lihat Cahaya dulu, ya?"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Air memandangi adiknya yang sedang menangis, nyaris tanpa berkedip. Raut mukanya tampak kesusahan, seperti bingung harus berbuat apa. Sementara tangannya setengah terulur ke dalam box bayi, hanya sejengkal dari tubuh Cahaya. Terhenti. Entah dia bimbang saat ingin menyentuh adiknya, atau baru mau menarik tangannya kembali.

Yang jelas, Air tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Tadi Api sudah berpesan supaya dia menjaga Cahaya baik-baik.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekati kamar, membuat Air tersentak. Tak lama, Bunda muncul dari balik pintu, lantas cepat-cepat mendekat ke sisi box bayi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memastikan bayi kecil itu tidak buang air.

"Cahaya kenapa, Sayang?"

Bunda menggendong putra bungsunya sambil berbicara dengan lembut. Baru setelah itu mengalihkan perhatian kepada Air.

"Kok Air sendirian?" tanya Bunda. "Api mana?"

"Pipis," Air menyahut singkat.

"Ooh."

Bunda masih berusaha menenangkan Cahaya. Tangisannya perlahan mereda.

"Tadi kan Cahaya baru saja minum ASI. Jadi nggak mungkin dia haus," kata Bunda. "Air tahu kenapa Cahaya nangis?"

"Nggak tahu."

Bunda mengerutkan kening. Barusan Air menunduk ketika menjawab pertanyaannya. Bunda tahu, Air memang pendiam, tapi bukan pemalu. Anak itu selalu menatap lawan bicaranya ketika sedang bercakap-cakap.

Atau Air terlalu cemburu sampai tidak mau melihat kedekatan ibu dan adiknya?

Bunda memutuskan untuk menepis pemikiran itu.

"Air, Atok sudah datang, tuh."

Suasana yang agak canggung terinterupsi berkat Kaizo yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu kamar.

"Air jadi ikut jalan-jalan sama Atok, 'kan?" kata Kaizo lagi.

Air hanya mengangguk, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri pamannya.

"Kak, kami pamit, ya?" Kaizo berkata kemudian sambil menggandeng tangan Air.

"Api ikut, 'kan?" tanya Bunda.

"Iya, Kak," sahut Kaizo. "Api sudah menunggu di depan bersama atoknya."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Bunda. "Kai, titip anak-anak, ya?"

"Siap, Kak."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Taufan meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak setelah mencabut kabel setrika dari stop kontak. Ditatapnya tumpukan setrikaan di atas meja kecil di hadapannya. Hampir semuanya milik Cahaya, ditambah sedikit pakaian Bunda.

"Capek juga ternyata," katanya.

Pemuda itu lantas membawa semua hasil setrikaannya ke kamar Bunda. Setibanya di sana, dilihatnya Bunda sedang bicara kepada Cahaya yang ditidurkan di ranjang.

"Ooh ... Anak Bunda sudah bisa ketawa lagi, ya?"

Setelah ucapan lembut itu, Bunda menggelitik pelan perut Cahaya. Bayi mungil itu tertawa. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai wajah Bunda yang didekatkan hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Pemandangan itu membuat Taufan ikut tersenyum.

"Bunda," panggil Taufan. "Ini langsung dimasukkan ke lemari?"

"Oh, iya, Sayang." Bunda mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak kepada Taufan. "Letakkan di paling atas, ya?"

"Oke, Bunda."

Setelah menyimpan semua pakaian, Taufan mendekat ke ranjang. Ia pun duduk di dekat sang adik, mengelus pipinya spontan karena gemas. Lagi-lagi Cahaya tertawa.

"Tadi Cahaya kenapa nangis, Bunda?" tanya Taufan, masih tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Bunda juga tidak tahu. Tadi Bunda gendong sebentar sudah diam," sahut Bunda. "Tidak biasanya Cahaya seperti itu."

"Apa dia gelisah karena ditinggal Bunda?" tebak Taufan.

"Bisa jadi, soalnya dia tiba-tiba menangis," Bunda menyahut. "Air juga katanya nggak tahu kenapa Cahaya menangis."

Taufan mengerutkan kening. "Air?"

"Hm-mm. Tadi Api dan Air yang jagain Cahaya di sini. Ya Sayang, ya?" Bunda kembali bicara kepada bayi kecilnya. "Tapi pas Bunda balik ke sini, cuma ada Air. Katanya Api lagi ke belakang."

Taufan terdiam lama. Sesekali ia tersenyum lembut, sementara jari telunjuk kanannya digenggam erat oleh Cahaya. Namun, sangat jelas, pikiran pemuda itu ada di tempat lain.

"Taufan?" Bunda yang memerhatikan putra sulungnya sejak tadi, akhirnya menegur. "Kamu kenapa, Sayang?"

"Ng?" Taufan tersentak samar. "Nggak apa-apa kok, Bunda. Mmm ... Sebentar. Taufan mau tunjukin sesuatu."

Taufan bergegas turun dari ranjang, lantas keluar kamar. Kening Bunda berkerut, tetapi ia menunggu sampai Taufan kembali tak lama kemudian.

"Bunda, coba lihat ini, deh."

Taufan menyerahkan sebuah kertas gambar. Bunda menerima kertas berukuran sedang itu, lalu mengamati gambar yang tertera di atasnya.

"Apa ini, Sayang?" tanya Bunda. "Lho? Kok seperti gambar yang dihadiahkan Api untuk Cahaya?"

Bunda mengerling sejenak sebuah gambar yang telah dibingkai rapi dan dipasang di dinding. Di samping lemari. Itu adalah gambar buatan Api yang menggambarkan keluarga mereka.

"Ini gambar yang dibuat Api sebelumnya, Bunda," jelas Taufan. "Gambarnya belum selesai. Tapi waktu Api meninggalkannya sebentar ke toilet, tahu-tahu gambarnya sudah dirusak."

"Dicorat-coret seperti ini?"

"Iya, Bunda. Api sampai nangis waktu itu. Tapi Taufan berhasil membujuknya untuk membuat lagi gambar yang baru."

Bunda terdiam sambil mengamati gambar di tangannya dengan seksama. Hampir semua coretan menggunakan krayon warna biru muda. Perhatian Bunda juga terfokus kepada gambar bayi dalam gendongan ibunya yang mengalami coretan paling parah.

"Kamu berpikir, yang melakukan ini adalah Air?" Bunda menebak isi kepala Taufan dengan tepat.

Pemuda itu pun mengangkat bahu. "Di antara semua penghuni rumah ini, memang cuma Air yang mungkin melakukan ini 'kan, Bunda? Ditambah lagi—"

"Warna kesukaan Air adalah biru muda," sela Bunda. "Seperti warna krayon yang dipakai untuk mencorat-coret gambar ini."

Taufan mengangguk. "Kemarin lusa, Taufan juga menemukan ini waktu beres-beres kamar si Kembar."

Sekali lagi, Taufan menyerahkan selembar kertas gambar kepada Bunda. Gambar di atasnya sedikit lebih rapi daripada gambar buatan Api, dan langsung menggunakan krayon, tanpa pensil. Baik Bunda maupun Taufan mengenali ciri khas itu sebagai gambar buatan Air.

Akan tetapi, yang langsung menarik perhatian, adalah gambar khas anak TK yang ada di kertas itu. Hanya berupa gambar seorang anak berbaju biru muda, dengan butiran-butiran air mata di kedua pipinya.

Sendirian.

"Gimana menurut Bunda?" tanya Taufan kemudian.

Bunda menghela napas pelan. Dikembalikannya kedua kertas gambar tadi kepada Taufan.

"Sepertinya, kita harus lebih memerhatikan Air," kata Bunda akhirnya.

"Iya, Bunda. Ayah juga pernah bilang begitu ke Taufan," Taufan menyahut. "Apalagi ... Taufan masih punya dugaan, soal barang-barang Cahaya yang hilang."

Bunda mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin Air yang menyembunyikannya."

Kata-kata Taufan membuat ruangan itu hening beberapa detik.

"Baiklah. Nanti Bunda coba ngobrol pelan-pelan dengan Air," kata Bunda kemudian. "Kamu juga bantu Bunda, ya?"

"Iya, Bunda."

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii ... Apa kabar, semua? \\(^o^)

Karakter baru muncul. Atok kesayangan BoBoiBoy, dan kita semua, ehehe ... :")

Di sini, Tok Aba adalah kakek dari Taufan dan adik-adiknya, serta ayah dari 'Pak Boy' (siapa yaa, nama panjangnya~?) dan Kaizo.

Apa lagi, ya? Hmm ... Buat yang kangen sama Air, nih Dedek Air udah muncul. *pukpuk plus unyel Dedek Air*

Semoga pembaca sekalian suka _chapter_ ini. Jumpa lagi di _chapter_ selanjutnya~ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **07.04.2018**


End file.
